Lessons Learned
by Rennie75
Summary: This my take on Roy being trained by the Arrow - current S2 timeframe, in Roy's POV but has a strong Team focus and extra Olicity thrown in for fun! UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 10 - FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons Learned**

**Summary**: My take on Roy being trained by the Arrow (somewhat in the current Season 2 timeframe and staying in character as much as I can). Roy POV but still with a Team focus and Olicity spin!

**AN** – This is my first one with Roy's POV and I have to say that I found him rather fun! It's always a challenge to find a character's voice and I'm not sure I found Roy's so my apologies if his energy seems off to you! I really do like him and want him on the Team - I love the possibilities that presents for the whole Team!

**DISCLAIMER** – I can claim nothing as my own unfortunately!

* * *

Roy hadn't been training long with the Arrow but he had learned a lot. Lesson #1 – The Arrow is actually Oliver Queen. Simple but really hard to remember and Roy still kept them separate in his head. That did help him lie to his girlfriend…who's older brother was not only overprotective but also perfectly happy to put an arrow through him (again). He hated keeping this from Thea and wasn't sure how much longer she'd stay in the dark. Thea was surprisingly street smart for a rich kid and really stubborn, like dog with a bone stubborn. She was already suspicious of the missing chunks of time from his days and nights but luckily the assortment of bruises and injuries healed too quickly for her to see them. Roy knew he couldn't be the one to tell her though as that would have to be on Oliver now and hopefully he'd be the one Thea would be angry with after she found out.

Shaking off thoughts of Thea, Roy continued to watch with Oliver as his broken fingers healed. They had been sparring with the metal batons and Roy had missed a block so Oliver's strike connected with his hand. Roy wasn't sure when he would even had a metal baton handy during a street fight but Lesson #2 (your life depends on your training so always train seriously) kinda discouraged sarcastic taunts and jokes.

Roy actually did take all of this seriously – the serum made him feel like he was losing his mind and this might be his only chance to save it and hopefully keep Thea in his life. Getting to help the Arrow was an added perk even if it didn't always feel like that. Oliver was a tough teacher but you'd have to be stupid not to respect the skills. Roy considered himself a lot of things (few good) but he didn't think he was stupid. He listened to everything Oliver told him and did everything he said whether they were training in the lair (Arrow Cave still sounded too weird to him) or they were out on the street.

Lessons #3 seemed to be Oliver's favorite and that was that strength isn't enough. Roy knew he was stronger than Oliver but he still couldn't beat him on the mats nor when the raced on the streets. Oliver kept telling him that it was about focus, precision, control and balance and the man had all those in spades. It was surreal to watch Thea's older brother jump between roof tops, take down multiple attackers and just generally kick ass without breaking a sweat.

Life on the street had taught Roy a lot of lessons too: life isn't fair, you have to fight to survive and if anything good ever comes your way then you have to grab it with both hands. Roy often thought Thea was his once in a lifetime gift and he was willing to fight to keep her and keep her safe (even if that meant protecting her from himself). However, he now considered Thea's brother his second chance and he was grateful enough for that to do whatever he told him to do even (if he didn't tell Oliver that).

He actually found he said little to Oliver…he wasn't intimidated, just cautious really. Roy wasn't sure what he had expected to learn from the Arrow but it wasn't only Oliver who surprised him but also John Diggle and Felicity Smoak as well. The other two weren't as…well, he wasn't quite as cautious around them but he still didn't feel completely comfortable. Felicity was actually very friendly and chatty and didn't seem to fit into this dark world any more than he imagined Thea would. That Felicity was that different, special was enough to have Roy keeping his distance. Diggle was easier to figure out as he was a well-trained soldier and Roy learned from him as well.

Tonight it was Diggle who had lead the patrol and Roy found it easier to relax around him. Diggle was even sharing some stories on Oliver that had Roy laughing as they entered the lair. The fun died quickly though when he heard Oliver's voice raised in anger – that was something he had never heard. Oliver was the man who rarely showed emotion so Roy couldn't imagine what lowlife scum had cracked that ironclad control and why Oliver was interrogating him here. Roy rushed inside to see who the Arrow's target was as he didn't think the scum would live long and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the lowlife scum was actually Felicity Smoak. She was standing toe to toe with Oliver and was clearly just as angry as he was.

Neither was speaking now but they did continue to glare at one another. Roy felt Diggle push him toward the other side of the room and glanced back in question but the older man just shook his head. Roy was curious but as curiosity kills the cat and all that he followed Diggle's lead. After he changed and put away his supplies he rejoined the group to see them gathered at Felicity's computers. The conversation was fast, clipped and harsh but Roy figured out pretty quickly that Oliver had gotten info on a gang leader they had been hunting and wanted to go but Felicity didn't trust the intel.

Lesson #4 – Team Arrow does vote. Not all the lessons Roy learned were strictly about fighting but all did pertain to survival and that meant survival on the street as well as in the lair. So, for example, Lesson #5 (don't touch Felicity's computers) was essential to his survival.

Right now it appeared the "vote" went Oliver's way and he told Diggle to suit up even as he turned and told him to stay put. Roy didn't argue even if he did want to go wherever it was they were going. He had just nodded his agreement when Felicity spoke.

"Yes, Roy, do stay put as His Royal Highness has commanded…clearly this isn't a Team but instead Billionaire Playboy Oliver Queen's private army or are we just personal staff meant to be at your beck and call?"

Roy coughed to cover his laugh as Oliver's gaze scanned the room before he locked his glare on the smaller blond woman. Roy watched as Oliver stalked silently back across the room toward her. He had to give Felicity credit for standing her ground as having the Arrow glaring at you was scary. Roy couldn't believe it when they both stepped forward – he knew Oliver was crowding her as an intimidation tactic but he wasn't sure Felicity understood that as she looked angry not scared.

The lair was silent as the two just glared at each other. Roy's jaw dropped when it was Oliver who turned away and barked a final comment before he headed toward the door.

"If you get better data then let me know."

Roy turned to watch Felicity, awed that she had won that contest. _Who would have bet against the Arrow, well, ever? _ Roy felt Diggle behind him and turned to see the man was smiling even as he spoke quietly before he too left.

"Always bet on Felicity."

Roy was now alone with Felicity and he wasn't sure what to say or do. He assumed she was still upset as she continued to pound the keyboard, mutter to herself and whenever she spoke to Oliver the tone wasn't exactly soft and friendly. He wasn't sure how to handle this new Felicity but he knew he did want to help her.

It wasn't just Oliver he was grateful for but the Team. While he still felt like an outsider or at least the newbie Roy knew the Team was all he had right now in many ways. He was forced to lie to Thea and even Sin and no one could possibly understand what was going on in his life right now except the Team. They were close, like family, and had offered him a place on the inside even as they saved his life. Felicity especially had been welcoming and more forthcoming by sharing information before he even asked so he owed it to her to help her if he could.

She was the one who actually started numbering the Lessons for him but now even Diggle used that when training him. Lesson #6: Just don't get shot, grabbed or stabbed. Roy was fine with that one as even with his healing abilities the injuries still hurt like all hell. But because Lesson #6 wasn't always practical Lesson #7 was everyone get medical training. Lesson #8: Any roll or fall you get up from was a good one…again obvious and useful. Lesson #9: You watch the sword that kills you. That one took a little longer to figure out but Roy did now understand he couldn't watch the attack but instead had to focus on the attacker to find openings. He couldn't expect anything and just had to be fluid and move which is why Lesson #3 was so important.

Lesson #10 was a surprise – Only kill when there's no choice. Diggle was the one who filled him in on that one by telling him about Tommy and the Count capturing Felicity. Until that time Roy had thought Felicity was always safely stashed behind her computers and he was surprised that he didn't like the thought of her being in danger.

Felicity had come back in the room at the end of the story and suggested they make Team shirts with the Lessons…she had continued into a long ramble which he and Diggle had ignored but hadn't stopped. Roy had already noted Felicity's chatty nature and that the guys never discouraged her. Privately Roy added Lesson #11 as humor Felicity while she rambles and ignore any drooling over Oliver (verbal or visual – the girl really did like to watch him on the salmon ladder).

Roy knew he was wasting time and putting off the inevitable so he slowly approached Felicity. He then heard Oliver's voice over the comms as he stated the target wasn't there. Roy also heard Felicity's whispered "Thank God" before she responded directly to Oliver.

"I'll start searches and let you know what I find."

"We need a location now—"

"I know that but I'm not the one who sent us on a wild goose chase! You can either wander around the City in the dark hoping you stumble across him or you can come back here and wait while I figure it out. Your choice."

Roy watched as Felicity shut off the comms before knocking the microphone off her desk. Suddenly he remembered how angry Thea had been during her mom's trial and how he had gotten her to box with him. He turned away from Felicity abruptly and started searching for a pair of gloves to fit her. It couldn't hurt to let her work off some aggression before Oliver and Diggle returned. Finding the smallest, lightest pair Roy returned to Felicity's desk.

"I think I can help you." Roy offered quietly.

As Felicity jumped up from her chair on a choked gasp, Roy realized she had forgotten he was even there. He grinned even as he tried to interrupt her rambling apology.

"Felicity, you might feel better if you punch something." Felicity did stop speaking but only to stare at him in confusion. He offered the gloves to her hoping to get this moving as they wouldn't have much time before Oliver and Diggle returned.

"I've had Thea box a little before…when she was upset during her mom's trial. It really is a great way to deal with anger."

Felicity continued to stare and Roy started to think this was a bad idea – perhaps there was some Lesson he hadn't learned yet and this was wrong. He lowered the gloves and was wondering how to backtrack out of this when he heard Felicity speak.

"Ok, let me get this search started for His Highness then I'll pound the crap outta you serum boy!"

Her sudden playfulness startled a laugh from Roy and he met her smile with one of his own. He just realized it would be wise to add another Lesson about never underestimating Felicity Smoak.

Felicity jumped into the boxing with surprising enthusiasm but no actual skill. Roy let her work off some aggression before he started to tweak her form if it could even be called 'form' as Felicity basically just swung wildly at the heavy bag. Roy knew Felicity was a genius so he had assumed she would quickly catch on to the basics but that wasn't the case. It didn't matter how many times he said "Don't overextend" as it just seemed to fall on deaf ears even as Felicity fell to the ground.

Roy quickly realized that telling Felicity what to do wasn't working. She really didn't seem to understand how to keep her center under her and still use it for power. As her punches lacked real power Roy didn't think it was necessary to hold the bag for her so he stepped from behind the bag to demonstrate the form beside her – just the basic stance and jab. Felicity was still struggling but at least she now laughed when she overextended and fell. She also had the tendency to get tangled in her own feet whenever he encouraged her to move.

As he again helped her stand another idea came to Roy. Instead of standing beside her Roy moved behind her to physically place her in the correct position and move her arms for her. He was going through it for the third time as Felicity again tried to jab without falling over. Roy was so wrapped up in helping Felicity that he didn't sense the threat until it was too late. He heard the growl even as he felt the hands on him throwing him away from Felicity.

Roy landed hard against the wall but stood quickly shaking his head to clear it. He searched for Felicity as well as the threat against them. He was shocked to see the Arrow standing between him and Felicity. Diggle was holding Felicity in place even as she struggled and sputtered angrily.

Roy was confused by the anger and threat he saw in the Arrow…this was definitely not Oliver Queen even in his most intimidating overprotective brother role. Roy didn't know what was going on but he recognized the threat he faced and dropped his center to assume the fighting stance this very man had taught him.

The silence grew but no attack came. Roy finally switched his gaze to Felicity and that action had more consequences than he could have anticipated. The Arrow took a step forward even as Diggle released Felicity allowing her to fly forward and latch on to the Arrow's arm. It took a moment for Roy to even hear Felicity over the blood pounding in his ears.

"—Nothing happened Oliver. He loves Thea and wasn't doing anything wrong. You know for someone who didn't originally approve of Roy for Thea you are definitely playing the aggrieved brother well. He was just teaching me to box…which is something you really should have done already yourself."

Roy couldn't believe Felicity ended her defense of him with a taunt. Then again he couldn't believe that she thought Oliver was upset on Thea's behalf. Roy had seen his eyes and the emotion there wasn't a brother protecting his sister. Oliver was acting like a jealous boyfriend laying claim to Felicity. Roy still wasn't sure what was going on between those two so he looked to Diggle and saw the amusement on his face. _Ok, so no help there_, Roy thought as he switched his gaze back to Oliver and Felicity.

Oliver still hadn't spoken but he had switched his glare to Felicity now so Roy breathed a sigh of relief. He saw Felicity move her hand to Oliver's side and was surprised when Oliver flinched away from her.

Felicity cried out in alarm, "You're hurt?"

Roy watched as Felicity turned to glare at him and quickly raised his arms in surrender and shook his head. He didn't know why she thought he had done something but he knew he didn't want her mad at him. It was Diggle who saved him though.

"We ran into some Triad on the way back."

Roy watched as Felicity immediately pulled Oliver over to the med table and he noted Oliver let her. Everyone acted as if the last five minutes hadn't happened and it was business as usual. Roy continued to watch as Diggle joined them at the table and motioned for him to join as well. When Roy reached the table Oliver's shirt was off and he was resting on his back as if stretched out at the pool.

Roy assumed the injury must not be bad as Oliver seemed unconcerned so he was surprised to see the four deep, jagged cuts that were bleeding steadily. He also saw the myriad of bruises that covered Oliver's ribs, some old, some new – as if there weren't enough scars on him already (those scars still threw Roy every time he saw them). Diggle's voice jarred Roy from his thoughts as he started explaining what needed to be done. However, it was Felicity who was the one actually working on Oliver.

Roy almost blurted out the question as to why Felicity instead of Diggle but he remembered the look in Oliver's eyes after he had thrown him across the room and swallowed the words back. It was easy to see Oliver's expression was much softer now as he watched Felicity tend his wounds. Roy definitely didn't want him to return to Arrow mode right now so he kept his distance and turned to look at Felicity.

It was Felicity who appeared to be pain and winced each time she applied the antiseptic. It was didn't take long for her to clean the wounds but Roy noticed her hand lingered on the bandage as she applied the last piece of tape. When she finally moved to pull her hand away Oliver covered it with his own and held both against him just above the bandage. The two stared at each other for a moment and then smiled. Roy was sure Thea would have had a lot to say about the googly eyes and sappy smiles but he wasn't going to say a word.

He had just learned another Lesson – Do not come between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Perhaps he should even move that one up to Lesson #1 now?!

* * *

**AN2** – I really do consider this a "complete one-shot" but that doesn't mean I don't want to hear your thoughts! Pls review if you have any suggestions or comments! As always, thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 - Relearning Lesson 1

**Chapter 2 – Relearning Lesson #1**

**AN** – I have no excuse for posting a 2nd chapter for a "one-shot" but I'm maintaining my position that others are to blame (I believe xXxtellmewhyxXx brought up Roy re-learning Lesson #1 in different situations which hadn't occurred to me so a lot of blame goes to you my friend)! Seriously, I love the support for what was meant to be a single shot esp those who marked to follow as you clearly knew I couldn't stop at one chapter! So here we go – I hope you guys enjoy this!

**DISCLAIMER:** I love them but I don't believe that makes them mine!

* * *

It was hard to continue to number all the Lessons Roy learned but he did continue to add to both lists. One was the public list that Felicity created and had actually written down and posted in the lair. The most recent additions included (again by Felicity): #11 - Plan B is no more likely to work than Plan A so make sure you have a Plan C, #12 - Horror movies have taught us to never say "I'll be right back" unless you want to run into trouble and #13 - "Hacking" is such an ugly term, we are simply borrowing intel from others. All of the public notes were up for Team discussion and comment and while Diggle and Felicity bantered about them Oliver had never weighed in.

Roy actually added more serious notes for himself as both Oliver and Diggle continued to train him in hand-to-hand combat. He had gained more control over his strength but he still couldn't overpower Oliver when they sparred. The man was like a machine as he just kept coming at you but he was super hard to catch so Roy didn't land nearly as many shots as he did. Oliver also taught him his own brand of parkour training that usually included rooftops, dark alleys and more than a few broken bones as Roy still struggled with precision over power.

As for the second list, well, Roy wasn't stupid enough to write down his private Lessons but he did continue to add new points there too. He now knew Felicity's preferred caffeine choices (they varied depending on the time of day and stress of the mission) and that Diggle had dated his sister-in-law who was still their connection at Big Belly Burger. He felt more and more comfortable with both Felicity and Diggle and that really did help him deal with continuing to lie to others. Roy still felt like the newbie but as the Team really felt like a second family that was ok. He had started to really look forward to his time at the lair especially even if Oliver was there.

Both Diggle and Felicity seemed to speak freely enough with Oliver and Felicity was particularly vocal but Roy didn't think everyone would survive arguing with the Oliver Queen or the Arrow that well. For his part, Oliver was still someone who Roy was cautious about, not intimidated by, but concern is appropriate if someone throws you across a room for teaching a girl to box. Oliver was usually quiet even when they trained so much of the information Roy had on him came from Felicity and Diggle. They weren't divulging state secrets or anything and Roy knew they were loyal to Oliver. Felicity was especially protective of Oliver..._See Lesson #1_, Roy reminded himself with a laugh. He had put a few pieces together though so one of his Lessons now included things not to mention to Oliver. The obvious topics to avoid included the Island, his scars and Thea but Roy also now included some guy named Barry Allen.

Roy had no clue who Barry Allen was other than the fact that he had created the mask Oliver wore. You'd think that would make him a friend so Roy didn't think asking about him would be wrong. It was safe to assume Oliver disagreed as Roy came face to face with a growling glaring Arrow after voicing his question. That was not the person you wanted to spar with so Roy immediately added the name Barry Allen to the list of topics not to be discussed and shut up.

Roy had considered asking Thea about Barry Allen but discarded that idea as it still best for him to keep her completely separate from his training with the Arrow. He actually tried to avoid any time with Thea's family as it just felt weird to see Oliver Queen like that now. Roy knew Thea loved her older brother but he also knew she didn't really know him now and wasn't sure if she could accept him. Roy couldn't think about whether or not she would accept him either. That was what made their situation a ticking time bomb in his mind and Roy really wanted to avoid that explosion. One part of his plan to guarantee that was to avoid any contact with Oliver outside of the lair so he was annoyed that Thea was dragging him to Queen Consolidated before they could go to lunch.

As they got off the elevator Roy took a deep breath and followed just a few steps behind Thea. He didn't want to be the reason Thea found out the secret and he was afraid his expression may tell her something. _Maybe I should look for the Emergency Exit as Plan B?_

"Hey, is my brother…oh, I see he is here and doesn't look too busy. You don't mind if we just let ourselves in, right?"

Roy was familiar with Thea's style of bulldozing over opposition so he wasn't surprised when Felicity didn't get a word in at all. Of course, he also knew Felicity was silent for another reason as her eyes flew to his in question. He gave a slight shake of his head and mouthed the words, "It's ok." Roy wasn't actually sure it was ok but he knew Felicity was concerned that Thea was in on the secret and that just wasn't the case (yet).

Roy was still considering the Emergency Exit plan so he stopped at the door to Oliver's office. Thea had rushed across the room and hugged Oliver as he stood up. As Roy watched a brief look of concern flashed on the face before it was replaced with an expression of affection for his sister.

"Speedy, what you are doing here? We don't have plans do we?"

"Can't a sister just visit her favorite brother?"

Roy rolled his eyes as he thought she was laying it on a bit thick. Oliver must have agreed as he simply raised a single brow to question her.

"Ok, there's a new charity forming to help the Glades and they want to have their first event at the Club. I thought it would be best to get you involved now so I asked her to meet us here for a quick intro. The charity will help build new clinics for the Glades and even includes a few mobile clinics as well. I thought it would be great if QC could be a sponsor." Thea was beaming by the end of her pitch and her smile only grew wider as Oliver nodded quickly in agreement.

"Great, there's Melinda now. You'll love her Ollie – she's the doctor in charge. Very smart, sweet and beautiful." Thea had tossed that over her shoulder as she moved away from Oliver to greet the woman that was talking currently talking to Felicity. Only Roy saw when Thea's sweet smile turned smug and a little devious which sounded all kinds of alarm bells in his head.

"What are you doing?" Roy hissed quietly as he stepped forward to meet her and stop her progress.

"She's perfect for him and he needs to move on from Laurel, don't you think? Melinda is even a brunette and he's always had a thing for brunettes!" Thea whispered gleefully.

Roy's eyes widened and he tried to grab Thea again to beg her to back off but she shrugged him off and rushed out to greet the woman. Roy tried to blank out his expression but he knew by Oliver's intense frown that the man was suspicious. _Aw, hell, this is going to be bad._

Thea ushered the woman passed Felicity and brought her straight to Oliver. Roy tuned out the introductions but noticed that Oliver's face was again politely blank and didn't reveal his annoyance. He did glance out toward Felicity's empty desk a couple times and Roy wasn't surprised at all when he interrupted Thea's vocal support of the plan by asking him to request Ms. Smoak join them as soon as the blond woman reappeared. Roy was thrown off by the formality but quickly nodded and gratefully stepped away.

Diggle was with Felicity and it was clear he was teasing her about something as she mumbled. Roy waited until both stopped speaking and looked at him before he blurted out, "He wants you in there Felicity."

"I bet he does." Felicity grumbled as Diggle laughed. "You could join me, you know?" Felicity directed that at Diggle.

"Nope, I'm just the black driver…you're his assistant, so get in there and assist girl." Diggle was laughing outright by now and even Roy had to smile as Felicity glared at him. Felicity pasted a sweet smile on her face and marched slowly toward the office. Roy watched for a moment before Diggle prompted him.

"You might as well follow her – should be a good show."

Roy debated whether retreat was possible before he slowly moved back toward the group. He saw Oliver had stood up and motioned Felicity in the seat closest to him which placed her between him and the other woman. Both Thea and Melinda had continued to chat and neither really acknowledged Felicity. Roy lingered near the door and tried to tune out the discussion even if it was beneficial to the Glades – he just couldn't understand why Thea thought this was a good idea. Even he could see that while the woman was clearly interested in Oliver, he kept including Felicity in the conversation and often looked at her instead. Felicity was trying to play her part but Roy knew her better now and knew she was flustered and more than a little annoyed. Roy just wasn't sure who her annoyance was directed toward: Oliver for making her come in, Thea for instigating or the Melinda woman who appeared to want to crawl onto Oliver's lap.

As the discussion continued it became apparent to Roy that Melinda was now responsible for Felicity's continued annoyance while Oliver seemed to relax back, content to let Felicity protect him. Roy almost laughed out loud at the thought that the Arrow needed protection but seeing the hunger in the woman's eyes did make her look a bit like a predator. Roy actually felt a little sympathy for Oliver and that was before you factored in the fact that Thea was scheming against him.

Oliver was well protected though as each time Melinda tried to make eye contact with Oliver Felicity happened to lean in the same direction and block her. Roy had to admit it looked incredibly natural and not really suspicious at all. At the same time, Felicity blocked any attempt Thea made to get around her and engage Oliver directly too. Clearly her time as Oliver's assistant had taught Felicity more than a few tricks that Thea hadn't expected.

Roy coughed suddenly to cover his laugh as he remembered that Thea had no knowledge of Lesson #1 and was foolishly trying to get between Oliver and Felicity and had even underestimated Felicity in her attempt.

Oliver suddenly jumped up and somehow managed to gracefully pull Felicity to her feet at the same time. He announced that he had another pressing engagement which required Ms. Smoak as well (Roy rolled his eyes at how vague and lame the lie sounded considering Oliver lied a lot). Oliver continued on to say he knew Speedy would be able to handle everything for this worthy cause but that they could contact Ms. Smoak if anything was needed on this end. His voice was smooth and commanding and both Thea and the other woman stood and smiled politely as they watched both Oliver and Felicity quickly leave the room. Roy jumped back and smothered a laugh as the pair continued their hasty exit not even pausing at Felicity's desk for her bag.

Thea schooled her features to politely thank the woman and offered apologies for the crazy schedule Oliver had as CEO. The woman simply gushed about her excitement in working with them…at which point Roy ignored her and moved to stand by Felicity's desk. After just a few moments both women joined him and he nodded at the other woman as she said good bye and headed toward the elevator.

"Can you believe him? What was he thinking?" Roy wasn't surprised that Thea was annoyed but he still only half listened as he wondered if Oliver and Felicity were hiding at the lair and if he could sneak off to join them. He knew there was a recon mission tonight and he wanted to see just how they planned things out. Clearly his first effort with Sin hadn't been successful so he thought he might be able to learn something from them.

"—sexy librarian thing—" That phrase coming from Thea caught Roy's immediate attention and he snapped his head around to stare at her as they walked toward their car.

"I'm sorry – what sexy librarian thing?" Roy had to ask that question even though he didn't think Thea's answer would match the images of her in his head.

"Of course that got your attention! Why did Ollie bring his secretary in? I mean, I know they seem to be friends and I've heard the rumors of how she got that promotion. But, she's not his type at all even with the sexy librarian thing…" Thea continued to complain but Roy just added one more thing to this list of things not to mention in front of Oliver Queen: Felicity Smoak as a sexy librarian.

After lunch and some work at the club, Roy made his way downstairs to find Oliver and Felicity at the lair. He must have missed Oliver's workout as he was currently standing behind Felicity shirtless while she typed and rambled. It appeared tonight's mission was on and Diggle joined the group at that exact moment to bring more intel. Roy was excited to get the details so he quickly took a seat near Felicity and listened intently as the other three discussed the plan to access the penthouse suite of a John Charles.

Lance had advised the Arrow that he appeared to be a new player in the drug trade but they couldn't get sufficient evidence. The plan was to visit the suite while Charles was at a gala event in a ballroom several floors below. Oliver Queen would be making an appearance at the event as well so it would be up to Diggle and Roy to get Felicity in and out safely. Roy wasn't thrilled with the assignment as he could think of a million ways this could go wrong. He couldn't help but notice Oliver also appeared annoyed and that didn't exactly boost his confidence.

Oliver required everyone repeat the details multiple times and nerves were running high as the Team left for the night. Roy wasn't used to wearing the comms unit so that was a distraction but other than that everything seemed to be going well. Felicity bypassed security easily for them and commandeered the service elevator for their use as well. There had only been one security guard who surprised them but Diggle had disarmed him before Roy could even think to do anything.

Soon Felicity was doing her thing on the computers and Diggle was making patrols while Roy stayed with Felicity. The three checked in constantly within one another even if the comments were brief. Roy was impressed at how easily Oliver could get his questions and answers in while still surrounded by people.

Felicity's voice startled him as she spoke much more loudly than she had been.

"We have problem. There's a silent security alert - I can't tell where the alarm is coming from but we should probably move. John, where are you?"

"Southeast corner – there are guards coming up the stairs. You guys need to take the other stairs and head up to the roof. I'll buy you some time then meet you there."

Oliver's voice came through in a harsh whisper, "Roy, get her out now."

Roy grabbed Felicity but she resisted his gentle tug, "Just a second, there's something here…"

Before Roy could argue both Diggle and Oliver spoke, "Now Felicity." Roy was grateful for that as when he pulled this time Felicity came without further argument. They moved quickly to the stairs and up to the roof. Roy was checking for possible exits as Felicity stayed just on the other side of the door. They could all hear the commotion as guests were told there was a security breach and police would be arriving. They could also hear the commotion as Diggle was working his way out as well.

"Come on, Felicity, we need to get out." Roy had found some construction supplies including a ladder so he knew they could get over to the neighboring building easily enough…he just hadn't counted on Felicity's fear of heights and absolute refusal to do it. Updates flew between Oliver and Diggle but Roy stayed focused on trying to persuade Felicity to cross from one building to the other on the ladder. He wasn't sure how Oliver would take it if he dragged her across plus there was the possibility that…well, best not to go there. Roy did move to take hold of Felicity just in case but his hands met air. He turned in surprise and saw Oliver had just crossed the ladder himself to join them on the roof and he was now standing next to Felicity.

"Oliver!" Roy tried not to be insulted at just how relieved she sounded and turned instead to focus on Diggle as he joined them as well.

"Plan B or C is it? We need to get out of here. Roy, cross now. Oliver?"

"On it." Oliver's reply was terse and Roy hesitated so he could watch him remove his bow from his bag. He quickly notched an arrow and shot across the dark alley. As Oliver turned his attention to Felicity, Roy did as well and saw her face fall. Her whisper sounded like 'no, not Tarzan again' but Roy didn't have time to make sense of it as Diggle pushed him toward the ladder none too gently.

Roy crossed the ladder with Diggle right behind him. Oliver quickly pulled the ladder back to remove the evidence of their escape. He then grabbed hold of Felicity and Roy heard his voice over the comms.

"Hold on to me tightly Felicity…platonically, of course."

Felicity actually laughed a bit before gasping loudly. Roy turned to look back but the pair was no longer visible. He then heard a crash that sounded like their escape included a closed window but Diggle continued to push him further along without concern for the pair. He and Diggle quickly started going down the fire escape toward the street and their ride. Roy wasn't sure where Felicity and Oliver were but before he could ask he heard her laugh and then her voice.

"Oliver Queen, I am not going to thank you for rescuing me! I rescued you earlier and did my rescue include us crashing through a window? No, it did not! And why couldn't you at least have found an open window – oh God, you have glass in your hair, I think I can brush it out. Are you hurt? Why do you insist on doing the Tarzan thing? At least you aren't sweaty this time and you are letting me be on top…oh no, stopping now…"

Roy heard Diggle chuckle and couldn't help smiling himself. Felicity's voice was now muffled but he could hear Oliver clearly.

"We are fine, Felicity…and I like you being on top too…but we do need to move."

Felicity's gasp was clearly heard but her mumbled "Thank you Oliver" was again muffled.

Roy laughed out loud as he continued to follow Diggle to their car. He knew it wasn't just Felicity's antics that amused him but also the simple relief from the adrenaline rush of the evening – kinda like a runner's high. He was energized, excited and his thoughts ran immediately to Thea. He hated not having her with him but her safety was the most important thing.

He couldn't share this experience with her but could secretly bring her somewhat into this world. He now had inside information that would allow him to finally win a bet against her and their bets always had interesting stakes. Unlike her, he fully understood the importance of Lesson #1 and knew despite her best matchmaking efforts she wouldn't be able to get between Oliver and Felicity. Roy almost felt sorry for her but that didn't mean he wouldn't place some interesting bets to take advantage of his newfound knowledge.

* * *

**AN2** – I am stubbornly leaving this as "complete" but as always, feel free to prove me wrong and provide some wonderful inspiration and I'm sure I'll be back (Roy is rather fun)! Oh and, 1 I do like your thoughts about writing in different POVs for the team with Roy on it – I am hoping the tonight's episode may provide such an opportunity so don't give up on me yet!


	3. Chapter 3 - Team Arrow

**Chapter 3 – Team Arrow**

**AN** – I am simply overwhelmed by the response to Roy's story! I wasn't sure this could or would go anywhere at all but he's been a lot of fun to write and reading your reviews makes that a hundred times better! I have received so many great suggestions – pls keep them coming and I will try to continue to work them in and give credit to you! I do have to ask for your patience as your suggestions are clearly more brilliant than I am and it will take some time for me to work it out! :)

**AN2** - Another shoutout to Mic Riddy for again being my beta and providing some wonderful additions/ changes!

**DISCLAIMER** – I would love to claim ownership over something but alas I cannot (at least not legally)!

* * *

Roy couldn't help but laugh as when he realized Felicity had actually posted a laminated a copy of the Lessons that now included the title "Lessons from Team Arrow". He had heard Oliver tell her (again) to stop using the name Team Arrow but as usual it seemed Felicity did what she wanted instead.

It was also apparent she didn't appreciate the notes and changes that would sometimes and mysteriously appear on the posted list. It wasn't something they ever discussed but Roy had come to realize a lot was left unsaid by this group. Most conversations were even in a short hand that he was still trying to figure out. The fact that they often completed each other's sentences continued to throw him off as well. Even if Oliver didn't approve of the title this group was certainly a Team.

Roy couldn't help but think back to the first time Oliver brought him to the lair after he had revealed his identity to him. That night was just a blur but Roy did remember Oliver stating that these two people were the only ones that mattered as he had introduced him to Diggle and Felicity. He hadn't understood that then but even though it had only been a few weeks since he met them that statement made much more sense. That first night though he had been too blown away by the lair set-up to pay too much attention to the people though.

Even since the Arrow had saved his life, Roy knew he saw the hooded figure as a mythic hero that was larger than life and even finding out that hero was his girlfriend's older brother hadn't changed that view. That was as far as his thought process had gone though so seeing the "man behind the curtain" kind of thing with the lair, Diggle and Felicity had been totally blown his mind. This was a highly developed and sophisticated set-up that rivaled anything he had even seen in the movies.

It had taken several weeks for Roy to let go of the awe he felt and truly start to become a member of the Team. Despite his rocky start when first training with the Arrow, Roy had thrown himself into training with both Diggle and Oliver and was working hard at learning to control his strength. Oliver advised that while thinking of Thea, was a great starting point Roy needed to find the control within himself and that only he could do that. It still sounded too much like a mystic kung fu movie line and Roy had even waited for Oliver to call him "Grasshopper" but Oliver had simply returned to training after saying that. It had stuck with Roy though and he had also instinctively felt the truth of the words. It wasn't easy and Felicity teased him unmercifully at the amount of equipment they had been forced to replace since bringing him onboard but he was making progress.

As he made this progress, Roy found his mind cleared as the fear receded and was replaced with hope for his future. It was Thea who first brought hope into his life so as the feeling returned he couldn't help but think of her more often even during training. Of course, losing your concentration while training with Oliver normally resulted in pain so Roy wasn't surprised he saw stars dance before his eyes after Oliver landed a particularly brutal blow to the side of his head.

"Get your head in the game Harper."

Roy forced thoughts of Thea to the back of his mind as they continued sparring. He couldn't help but be surprised when Oliver stepped back suddenly turned to Felicity a few moments later. It took a moment for Roy to realize that one of her computers was beeping a familiar sound of results. He had been so focused on Oliver that he hadn't even heard it so it was a little annoying to see that there were still so many lessons for him to learn.

"Felicity, anything we need to know?" Oliver asked even as he took a couple steps toward her.

"Nope, not yet – go back to beating each other senseless and I'll work through these." Felicity's smile softened the words and she even included Roy as she briefly met his eyes. Roy continued to be mystified by Felicity and her place on the Team. Strangely enough he found himself more unsure of himself around her than Oliver sometimes.

Oliver immediately went on the offensive and Roy had to push his concerns aside and focus before there was any permanent damage. So far the Mirakuru did continue to allow him unbelievable strength and healing but Oliver had cautioned him that there was much they didn't know. Felicity had even taken some blood and sent it away for analysis. It seemed the Arrow had more friends outside of the Team as well. A sharp jab by Oliver again brought Roy's attention back to the present.

They continued to spar for several minutes and while he was focused on the combat Roy still couldn't seem to make use of his strength as Oliver was just too quick. Oliver continued to be able to land several blows and they seemed more brutal than usual. It didn't seem to help that Diggle had joined and offered commentary on the side as he criticized Roy's technique. He felt his frustration mount as Diggle continued to speak and Oliver continued to move easily out of his way. Roy could feel himself losing control and tried to suppress the anger that suddenly flooded his system. Unfortunately at that exact moment he did land a blow and as Oliver landed he crashed through a table several feet away. Roy's anger receded rapidly or at least became totally self-directed now especially when he heard Felicity's cry of alarm.

Felicity flew across the room and Roy watched as Diggle simply moved to Oliver's other side to make room for her. Roy remained rooted in his spot, tense, unable to speak or move – unsure of what to do as he faced the Team lined up against him. Oliver was now standing and seemingly unhurt or at least he was trying to assure Felicity of that anyway.

"I'm sorry!" Roy hadn't planned to just blurt that out but apparently his mouth was another muscle that wasn't under his control. He grimaced and tensely awaited the final verdict from the others.

Felicity started quickly his way and Roy locked his muscles in place as he certainly didn't want to lose his temper and hurt the blond but he also felt he deserved whatever she dished out. However, Oliver pulled her back and basically handed her off to Diggle who spoke quietly to her. After a moment, Felicity did stop fighting Diggle but she appeared just as tense as Roy felt.

Roy tried to relax as Oliver approached slowly but it was difficult given the anxiety he felt. He didn't want to even think of what it would mean for him to lose the Team even if he had only just found them.

"You got it under control now?"

Roy waited for a moment before he replied shortly, "Yes."

Felicity's scoff was clearly heard and Roy couldn't even meet her eyes. He was still focused on Oliver, just waiting.

"It was intentional Roy – it wasn't your fault. It is better that we test you here than out there. Diggle was trying to anger you to see how you handle it." Oliver made those statements in a bland tone.

Now it was Roy's turn to scoff at himself, "And clearly I failed."

"No, you didn't. You held it together rather well." Diggle refuted his judgment.

Roy couldn't help but notice Felicity looked just as disbelieving as he did as she turned to gawk at Diggle. She then moved her gaze to Oliver and Roy did as well, still unsure of what this all meant.

"Control isn't absolute, Roy. You have to continue to push your boundaries, adjust and learn just like fighting. The problem is you are fighting yourself, not me. As long as you are afraid of what's happening to you, at best, you'll only ever have surface control, superficial and easily lost. I know how difficult it is to accept yourself, what you've done and what you could do Roy. That's the battle you are facing and that's the one you have to win. Let me ask you a question. Do your hands still shake?"

As this was the most Roy had ever heard Oliver say to him at one time he was momentarily stunned. He then took a minute to focus and understand the words before he answered the question. "I want to say no."

"But what will you say?" Diggle clarified and Roy felt the importance of this question even before he realized all eyes were fixed on him. Before he could decide, Felicity spoke.

"You know, now that I think about it Lesson #1 should really be: Do not lie to other Team Arrow members." Her voice was gentle and she now stood beside Oliver as Diggle moved to stand on his other side.

Roy could tell she had forgiven him already even if he couldn't forgive himself. Because of that, he found himself answering honestly. "My hands still shake." He even held them up to demonstrate instead of hiding them away.

"When do they shake?" Oliver asked that question.

Roy had never thought about that and realized that was the only answer he could give. "I don't know."

"I'm guessing its only when you lose control and not just when you train regularly." Diggle offered that nugget of wisdom and Roy wanted to believe that but couldn't without real evidence. He just dropped his eyes from the wall of people facing him and even though there was no judgment in their eyes he felt condemned.

"Roy, the Mirakuru changed your blood's chemistry. Your hormone levels are even different now. Which means the adrenaline rush is probably greater for you and therefore harder for you to control. That could be why your hands shake after you lose control." It was Felicity that shared that news and Roy nodded to acknowledge the point even if he remained wary.

"Ok, let's go again."

At Oliver's statement, both Felicity and Diggle moved away and Roy realized this was another thing they would simply accept and move past as if it hadn't happened. He and Oliver again trained for quite a while longer but this time Diggle was silent and Roy maintained control. He was even able to land a few controlled strikes that Oliver couldn't avoid but that didn't send him flying across the room.

After the training, both Diggle and Oliver went on patrol and that again left Roy alone with Felicity. He needed her to understand how much he appreciated her support but didn't have a clue as to where to begin.

Felicity chose that moment to look up and smile at him, "I didn't know they were testing you…not sure why they didn't tell me but apparently you passed with flying colors Roy. I'm sorry I got angry with you."

Roy couldn't believe she apologized to him but then the first part of her statement sunk in and he couldn't help laughing (although there was some genuine relief mixed in with the humor) As Felicity looked at him in shock, he laughed all the more.

"Roy, are you having some type of psychotic break? Do I need to get the guys back here?" Felicity's tone was only half joking which helped Roy sober up.

Roy was finally able to stop laughing but did continue to grin. He realized one of the things the group never talked about was his private Lesson #1, Don't come between Oliver and Felicity. He now realized that perhaps Oliver and Felicity didn't talk about it either – he had assumed they were just keeping the relationship secret but now had to wonder. If Felicity knew the Lesson then she would know that they didn't tell her because they knew she wouldn't, couldn't knowingly allow Oliver to get hurt. She would have stood between him and Oliver to stop that from happening.

"Felicity, you can't put the Do not lie thing as #1." Roy stated innocently enough and he knew Felicity would be curious.

"Well, why not? It's a good rule. Oliver doesn't even lie to us...he may not always share everything but he doesn't lie to us."

Roy stored that information away for later before he responded. "Well, the most important Lesson I've learned is #1 and that doesn't top it so you will have to list yours as #2." Again he baited her and was thrilled when she again responded.

"Ok, so what's that most important lesson that trumps Do not lie to your own Team?"

"Lesson #1 is not to ever try to come between Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak!"

* * *

**AN3** – Also, you'll note I've given up the pretense that this is anywhere near complete! In fact, I think I would like to use Roy as I am Charlie (Team Arrow: Front Row Seat). As last night's episode demonstrated there will be times when there's no action at QC so it will be difficult to include Charlie's POV. However, now I can use Roy and follow the current season and add an Olicity spin and a little extra fun with Thea as well! You guys good w/ that?


	4. Chapter 4 - Public Personas

**Chapter 4 – Public Personas**

**AN **– I am still just giddy that you guys like Roy and the Lessons! And yes, I'm trying to create the actual lists and hope to post them at some point (thank you for that idea jocillyria)! If you have any that you should be worked in then just let me know pls! And always a shout out to my beta, Mic Riddy, who is the best beta in the world! :)

**DISCLAIMER **– The characters all belong to CW's Arrow, no infringement intended, no profit gained!

* * *

Roy found it ironic that it was again Lesson #1 that was creating issues in his life and it wasn't _exactly_ because he had told Felicity about his personal list. She had blushed furiously while she steadfastly denied anything was going on between her and Oliver. She actually called Oliver her friend 7 times during her rambling defense (yes, Roy had counted). Despite it being a ramble, Roy thought it sounded rehearsed and wondered if she had tried to convince others or maybe even herself the same way. She also refused to include that Lesson anywhere on the list as it wasn't true, but Roy couldn't resist asking her if she wasn't violating her own #1 Lesson by lying to him about her relationship with Oliver.

It was at that moment that he realized he actually considered himself part of the Team. And, of course, Felicity read the expression on his face and she had softened immediately. Roy couldn't believe that this teasing banter was what made him feel like he belonged. He had thought he would continue to feel like an outsider until some big mission or until Oliver acknowledged him in some way. He hadn't expected it to be a conversation with Felicity that did it for him.

It actually made sense when he thought about it more though. Yes, Oliver that brought him into the Team and created the Team. Yes, Diggle, as a soldier was an equal to Oliver and there was respect there. However, it was Felicity who made this feel like a family or a Team with a capital T. Roy realized both Oliver and Diggle saw her that way too as while neither of them could ever be considered chatty both went out of their way to talk to her. Roy also just realized how many of his Lessons were either about her or about her getting her way.

After that big light bulb moment, his relationship with Felicity changed and they actually acted more like a brother and sister would. He really enjoyed teasing her even if by some unspoken agreement they were quieter around both Diggle and Oliver. (Roy realized he needed to work in some type of Lesson on communication and he would do that - just as soon as he figured out how three people who could finish each other's sentences left so much unsaid.)

He was still cautious around both men and Felicity delighted in teasing him about it – she would even subtly bait him in front of them. Roy quickly realized that despite his experience with bantering with Thea, it was _really_ hard to win against Felicity; and yet there was one advantage he had and he wasn't above using it. Whenever he brought up the disputed Lesson #1 Felicity would blush and stammer even as she glared at him which made it impossible for Roy not to bring it up (often). It also didn't matter how many times he brought it up he still laughed at her response.

However, on this particular night Oliver and Diggle arrived back early and Felicity's blushing increased as did her nervous rambling as the men joined them. Roy had immediately stopped laughing and tried to appear normal even though Felicity continued to dart nervous glances his way. Roy couldn't believe she was nervous about him opening his mouth about their conversation. Teasing Felicity was fun, angering Oliver was _not_ – not to mention Roy fully accepted Lesson #1!

As Roy was focused on Felicity it took him a minute to realize both men were sending questioningly looks his way trying to determine the reason for Felicity's obvious discomfort. Roy now focused his attention on Oliver as he was the more dangerous threat - especially as it was quickly becoming clear that Oliver held Roy responsible for whatever he thought was bothering Felicity even if he didn't know what it was. It finally clicked that Felicity's nervous glances were more about his safety than about his blabbing. Roy was neither surprised nor happy when Oliver narrowed his eyes then announced they had time to train right then. Despite the voting thing, Oliver usually gave commands not requests and Roy wasn't to the point of arguing with the man, especially when Felicity was involved.

Diggle joined them after a brief, private discussion with Felicity. Roy was relieved to see Diggle wasn't glaring but then he knew Felicity had his back and would try to protect him even if that meant sending Diggle to look out for him. Roy knew Felicity understood what the serum had done to him, but her faith in Oliver winning was absolute so Roy didn't mind her being protective – in fact, he kinda liked it (that should probably be added to the list of things not to tell Oliver). Of course, considering how his training had gone so far even he had to admit Oliver would still be the best bet.

It was a quick but brutal session and Roy again thanked whoever was out there for the fact that he healed quickly. Roy knew Oliver had superhuman control but it had never occurred to him that Oliver might use it to hold back when they sparred. He just assumed since he was stronger that Oliver had always given it his all – another important Lesson to add to the List? Roy had that thought even as he felt Oliver's fist connect to his ribs and heard at least one rib crack.

Diggle intervened then and Felicity quickly joined them as well. Felicity stood next to Oliver as he and Diggle moved over to the med lab so Diggle could monitor his healing. Roy faced away from Felicity and Oliver and as their hushed voices didn't carry he tried to twist enough to look over his shoulder. That movement brought a flash of pain that radiated from the still healing fracture and he winced and placed a hand protectively over the injury. He looked up to see amusement not sympathy on Diggle's face and knew the older man knew why he had moved.

"Just let her handle him or that broken rib won't be your only problem."

Roy gave a stiff nod and tried to keep an impassive face. Although he healed quickly there was still a lot of pain in the process so he tried to regulate his breathing the way they had taught him. He simply focused on his breathing and now tried to block out the voices behind him. Diggle's voice so close by though did startle him as did his actual question.

"So, do you really have a second list of Lessons?"

"Felicity…" Roy sighed her name in exasperation and met Diggle's amused eyes when he continued. "Yes."

Roy waited and finally after several long moments of holding Diggle's eyes he watched as Diggle broke into a grin. "You're alright kid."

Though he grimaced at the 'kid' Roy did then grin back. He even dared to taunt Diggle when he continued. "Wanna know what's on the list?"

Diggle started laughing but, unfortunately, Roy hadn't noted that Oliver and Felicity had rejoined them until Oliver spoke.

"On what list?"

Roy turned quickly to face him and again felt the sharp pain slice through his ribs. He briefly met Oliver's eyes before he looked to Felicity. He wasn't sure what he expected but he knew he didn't want to share the details of their private conversation and he hoped she didn't either.

"Nothing Oliver. Isn't it time to call it a night? You have several meetings tomorrow and there's that fundraiser for your Mom as well."

Roy knew Oliver was curious but Felicity provided a sufficient distraction that it appeared he was out of trouble. Oliver also looked much calmer now so whatever Felicity had said must have ended his need for blood. Roy breathed a sigh of relief even as they continued to discuss QC business. As he again worked to regulate his breathing Roy also thought of all the Lessons he still needed to learn…

"Roy? I asked if you were going to the fundraiser?" Felicity spoke as she waved a hand in front of him. And of course, being Felicity she had to tease. "Good to see you are picking up the ninja skills and have total awareness of your surroundings, Roy. You must be a great teacher, Oliver!"

Roy wasn't surprised to notice Felicity ignored both his and Oliver's glares as she continued to wait for his answer. He actually meant to talk to her about this but hadn't planned on speaking in front of the whole Team as he was hesitant to mention Thea in front of Oliver. Deciding quickly, he just blurted out.

"Thea said I should come…that I need to be there."

He watched as the three exchanged glances and got annoyed as he was tired of feeling left out whenever they did that. He jumped up from the table with barely of hiss of pain and turned to leave. He wasn't really surprised when Felicity grabbed his arm and despite his annoyance with her he still stopped moving as it was Felicity.

"Aren't you even going to give us a chance to speak Roy?"

Felicity's voice was soft and Roy felt himself giving in more. He refused to just cave though so he kept his back to her even though he hoped his silence would be enough to make her continue. Oliver speaking was enough of a surprise to make him turn back toward them.

"You need to go...and we'll all be there with you."

Roy waited but realized that was all the man had to offer. _Really, that's it?!_ He turned to Felicity in both annoyance and in need of help. She smiled and spoke even as she now moved to stand beside Oliver.

"Bad news – we all have a public persona that must be maintained. Good news – part of your persona is being Thea's boyfriend. You go and be the supportive boyfriend Thea deserves. We will be there so if there are any issues then you just let one of us know. Hmm, I really need to add the public personas thing to the Lessons as it is important even if its annoying."

Roy stared at Felicity as he tried to figure out if she was kidding about the public persona thing. He was just about to ask when Diggle spoke.

"Felicity, I think he got a better cover than we did."

Roy didn't understand but as usual with this Team he didn't need to ask a question to get an answer (any more than asking a question guaranteed an answer). It appeared they could all read him rather well which was helpful and annoying - especially considering Oliver didn't show his emotions unless directed to Felicity. Roy wondered if he would always feel at a disadvantage with that man but couldn't worry about it now as Diggle continued.

"I'm the black driver…and bodyguard."

Roy busted out laughing as both of those job titles were ridiculous! He was still laughing when Diggle gestured to Felicity and Roy turned in time to see Felicity's glare.

"I'm the secretary…despite having a degree from MIT!" Felicity grumbled and shot a baleful look at Oliver.

Even though this was the first time Roy heard this he was quite sure it wasn't the first time the Team had discussed this – it was clear these were complaints Oliver had heard before (probably many times). However, it did just occur to Roy to wonder what exactly Oliver's public persona was as he still seemed liked Thea's older, disapproving brother to him. He didn't want to actually ask but he did turn to look at Oliver and noted the other two were focused on him as well. Oliver just gazed out into the distance and made no move to answer the unasked question. Roy continued to watch and wait even though he was now counting on Felicity explaining instead of Oliver.

"Yeah, he's the billionaire CEO playboy – tough gig, huh? John, we really did get the short straw! Is it too late to get new identities?"

Roy and Diggle both laughed and Roy noticed Oliver's lips even quirked into a slight smile before he finally spoke.

"My role does give us the funds to afford your shiny new toys, Felicity…" Oliver paused to let a hand hover over a new computer without actually touching it before he continued. "There's also the new dress and shoes you wanted for tomorrow. I had them delivered to the office as we'll need to get dressed there. That last meeting starts late and will probably go over so we'll be short on time."

"No, _you_ need to get ready there." Felicity disagreed with a stern voice. "I'm going home before the meeting, I'm going to be a girl and get ready there before meeting you at the fundraiser."

Feeling like he was watching tennis, Roy turned to see Oliver's response.

"Felicity, I need you..." Oliver had barely started when Felicity stepped toward him and interrupted him.

"No, you want me – there's a difference Oliver!" Felicity's face heated but she continued quickly. "You want me to be there because it's easier for you but it is _not_ necessary! I am going home!"

"Felicity…" Oliver tried again and this time he was the one who stepped closer to Felicity but was again she cut him off.

"No, Oliver. Stern voice and angry face won't work! No pretend emergencies either, Oliver! I am taking a couple hours away regardless of what you say!"

Both Felicity and Oliver had continued to step forward until there were only inches between them now. It made watching them easier but Roy also couldn't help but feel the tension radiating between the pair.

"Okay, kids – it's time for all of us to get our beauty sleep so let's head out." Diggle ended the banter much to Roy's disappointment.

It was hard not to enjoy the small blond winning so often. Roy laughed softly as the two continued to glare at one another before everyone moved toward the door. _Tomorrow night just may be fun after all._

* * *

**AN2** – I really do intend to use the current season for this story but I couldn't resist this little update! As always, thanks for reading - I always appreciate reviews, faves and follows too! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Always bet on Felicity

**Chapter 5 – Always bet on Felicity**

**AN **– Really appreciate all the love for Roy and the Lessons! This chapter follows up on the gala and betting mentioned in past chapters so I wanted to sneak it in before tonight's episode! Fair warning – my beta (Mic Riddy) had the day off so all mistakes are certainly mine but I do hope you all and Mic enjoy this anyway! Oh and for those that read Team Arrow Training Academy (thank you btw), I'm sticking to the "one-shot" thing but I may work Barry back in here! :)

**DISCLAIMER **– Insert standard legal jargon here as nothing belongs to me!

* * *

"Ok, so to be precise – the bet is whether or not Oliver will sneak away with one of the…how many girls, um, chances do you get?" Roy and Thea were grabbing a bite to eat at the bar at Verdant before the evening's event.

"I don't know but at least three…I won't really know until we get there and I see the choices though." Thea's hedging had Roy narrowing his eyes.

"You can't get unlimited chances – well, hmm, that would probably help me though because eventually your brother will figure it out and get angry." Roy couldn't resist taunting Thea and wasn't surprised when she immediately responded.

"Fine – the bet is that he'll sneak off with one of the…five girls I introduce him to tonight. Winner gets to name the stakes as usual?"

Roy noticed Thea's smirk and knew she was confident of her victory as she knew pre-Island Ollie would certainly have gone after at least one (or two) of the available girls. Roy didn't bother to suppress his own smirk though as he knew a few things about Oliver after the Island: 1) Never get between Oliver and Felicity and 2) Never bet against Felicity. He offered his hand which Thea quickly shook even if her smirk had become a bit more of a glare.

"And why do you feel the need to set your brother up anyway?" Roy was genuinely curious about Thea's motivation. Ignoring Lesson #1 completely, he couldn't see where Oliver would even have time for anyone new in his life. Of course, Thea didn't know that but still…

"He doesn't laugh anymore."

Roy was surprised by Thea's quiet comment and looked up to see her head was bowed and she stared at her hands as she fidgeted nervously. He really thought this was just a game to her so this wasn't what he expected. He was even more surprised as she continued without meeting his eyes.

"You didn't know him before the island but he was always laughing, easy going, fun – always in trouble, I know, but still he was happy. I get that he can't be that person anymore but I think he deserves to at least smile again and not that fake smile he does now but a real smile." Thea finally looked up and met his eyes.

Roy smiled, nodded his agreement and then leaned in for a sweet kiss before he teased her. "My own Rich Girl with a heart of gold." As Thea pretended to glare at him Roy again kissed her but with more heat than sweetness this time.

The rest of the afternoon flew by as Roy worked at Verdant and ran a quick errand for the Team as they needed a little information from one of Sin's sources. It was now close to the fundraiser start time and Roy knew better than to be late. Thea planned to arrive early to ensure a smooth night and Roy intended to be there with her. He quickly got ready and even made it to the hotel just minutes before Thea arrived.

Upon first sight, Thea still looked like the 'Rich Girl' he teased her about being but he had come to realize she had a public face just as the Team did. He watched as she greeted the doorman and then the hotel employees who rushed to her. Despite her calm, confident mask, Roy could see the nerves underneath and he stepped forward so she would notice him. She immediately smiled as she headed his way and Roy couldn't help but smile back. Despite enjoying the Team and being glad he had that reason to live, Thea is what made it worth it and made it fun. Roy ran his eyes over her slim body and enjoyed how the metallic dress clung tightly but still looked…classy. That was the word to describe Thea whether she was in jeans or a dress – she oozed sophistication and class. It usually made Roy slightly uncomfortable when she was in the fine clothes and being the Rich Girl but tonight he simply felt proud of her. Clearly the 'supportive boyfriend' thing was the easiest Lesson yet.

He was surprised when she hugged and kissed him but he realized then he wasn't wrong about the nerves and Thea must need his support. He held her tightly when she tried to pull away and whispered softly, "Go get 'em Rich Girl." He felt more than heard her laughter and smiled himself. He also noted she seemed more relaxed now as she turned back to the staff and proceeded to command her troops as any good general would.

Roy stayed close to Thea but didn't interfere as she continued her work even if she didn't look like she was working. The time passed surprisingly quickly and soon there was quite a crowd of people milling about the room as guests and the press had arrived. Thea continued to work tirelessly and Roy continued to keep her in his sights as the event really got going. He was watching Thea float from group to group charming everyone when he saw Oliver out of the corner of his eye and turned to watch him instead.

Roy smiled when he saw Oliver walk in alone as he had wondered who would actually win last night's 'discussion' and clearly it was Felicity. He watched as Thea pounced on Oliver and he hugged her affectionately even as his eyes continued to scan the room. Roy paused then and realized he hadn't been in training mode since getting here as Thea (and her dress) had actually completely distracted him. As he met Oliver's eyes he gave a slight nod and took a deep breath. _Head in the game Harper. _ Roy didn't even think about the fact that those were often Oliver's words to him, he just knew he had to be alert and not get too wrapped up in being just his 'public persona'.

Roy now scanned the room for more details – he couldn't pick up on everything as Oliver and Diggle could but he knew to look for things that stood out. He focused first on the staff as that was an easy access point for anyone wanting entry on the down low. The hotel staff was similarly attired and no one appeared conspicuous – he even checked their shoes as Diggle had taught him they would often be a giveaway as people usually stole uniforms but wore their own shoes. He moved on to the hotel security stationed at each door but again no one caught his eye. Realizing he hadn't located the possible exit or entry points he scanned the ballroom before walking back into the hotel lobby to search possible paths there too. He wasn't surprised to see Diggle out there as he appeared to be making his own evaluation…of course, Roy noted he was doing it when he entered and not several minutes later. Roy gritted his teeth and remembered the Lesson about only getting one chance to make and take that first impression of anyone or any situation. _Whoa, talk about first impressions!_

Roy was distracted again but this time by Felicity. She entered the hotel at that moment and immediately smiled at him before moving toward Diggle. _She looks good_, Roy thought even as he realized that would also go on the list of things not to say in front of Oliver. He might not know anything about fashion but Felicity's dress fit her body well and the bright blue drew attention as did the slit along the side. He quickly crossed the room to join them before realizing he wasn't sure if it was appropriate – he still didn't quite understand that whole public persona thing and he wasn't used to basically ignoring his friends just because others were around. Roy was still standing undecided in the middle of the lobby when Thea called his name. Giving a quick nod in the general direction of Diggle and Felicity, he turned to move toward Thea instead.

"Ollie's here so come and say hi to him and Mom. After that, you have to stick around as you'll have to dance with me...just once, ok? I know this isn't your thing but I'm glad you are here Roy!"

Thea clung to his arm and smiled at him even as she dragged him toward her family. Roy knew it was sappy but he couldn't help thinking he would do anything for her, anything to keep her safe and anything to keep her with him.

"Roy."

It was Oliver's voice that startled him out of his thoughts on Thea. Roy was pretty sure he was the only one who understood the tension behind the Oliver's expression and tone. Hoping he wasn't channeling Felicity and actually blushing, Roy was still embarrassed that Oliver knew he had been so thoroughly distracted for the second time that night. He then noticed Oliver's hand and quickly shook it. That gesture helped him focus and the nod from Oliver was actually encouraging (at least it was in Oliver speak as Felicity would say).

"Oliver. Mrs. Queen. It's good to see you both." The words felt stilted and foreign to Roy but he pushed them out as wanted to support Thea and he didn't want to disappoint the Team…and if that meant suffering through a superficial society shindig with Thea's family then he would just have to suck it up.

"Thank you for coming, Roy. The whole family appreciates your support."

It was Moira Queen who made that comment even as she looked over his shoulder. Roy barely suppressed the urge to turn around when she continued to speak.

"Oliver, isn't that your secretary?"

Even though it was ok to turn around now Roy kept his attention on Oliver as he wanted to see the man's reaction to Felicity - he was kinda disappointed as there was only a slight flicker in Oliver's eyes as he looked at the blond. Roy couldn't help but be impressed at just how good the Team was at handling their public personas while he had only realized this Lesson wasn't as easy as he had thought.

"Hm, it is Felicity – I'll be right back. I just need to have a quick word with her about a meeting tomorrow." Oliver's words were just as bland as his tone but Roy did notice he hadn't taken his eyes off Felicity yet.

"Ollie, come back quickly. There are some people you need to meet!" Thea admonished.

Roy almost rolled his eyes as he knew that 'people' meant attractive brunettes as Thea still believed that was his preference but instead he just remained silent and stepped slightly to the side allowing Oliver to pass. Roy turned a bit and put his back to the wall so he could now scan the ballroom while keeping an eye on Oliver and Felicity.

Even though he was looking for it, there were no signs of inappropriate closeness between the two which again disappointed Roy. Thea had mentioned the rumors at QC previously and also how often the pair were together but Roy knew she didn't really suspect anything and he could understand why now. Oliver and Felicity both seemed to keep a respectable distance but as he watched them throughout the night Roy did see each of them take a step back once or twice as if just remembering their 'public personas'. Roy again realized just how much more complicated this whole Team Arrow thing was as he was forced to watch his friends from a distance. He noted they often made eye contact with each other and even him. There were even a few subtle hand gestures but rarely were there any other interactions between the group. He couldn't imagine anyone else watching would be able to link them together. He tried to model his own behavior on theirs – might as well consider this training too.

When Roy saw Felicity alone at the bar he saw his opportunity to at least chat with her and casually but quickly made his way over. Standing close enough to hear one another but not so close as to draw attention Roy spoke quietly.

"Ok, clearly the 'girl time' worked for you as you look great Felicity!"

He wasn't surprised to see her slight jerk at his voice nor was he surprised to see her blush. She truly didn't seem to realize how beautiful she was and Roy felt safe thinking that as he really did consider her a sister, he loved Thea and he knew Lesson #1 by heart now as he valued his life. He decided to continue before Felicity could start rambling about her 'girl time' though.

"You may be interested in knowing Thea and I have a bet going tonight…and I'm going to win because of you." Roy continued resist teasing Felicity as she was already blushing

"What?" Felicity turned and stepped toward him so Roy followed her lead and assumed it was safe for them to speak briefly.

"Thea is going to parade a series of brunettes in front of Oliver tonight and she bet me that he would sneak away with one before the event was over." Roy couldn't help smirking as he thought about just what stakes he would name as victor.

"Roy? You'd better be kidding! I think that would be considered insider information and should disqualify you!" Felicity smiled before frowning thoughtfully. "Plus you don't know for sure Oliver won't find a brunette to…" Felicity trailed off uncertainly as if unwilling to make her own point.

"Nope, I'm betting on you and Lesson #1 Felicity – it's a sure thing Oliver won't be sneaking off with a brunette tonight! Thea's gonna owe me big time!" Roy couldn't believe Felicity still didn't see Lesson #1 as he did but as that meant he got to tease her and win a bet against Thea he was ok with it.

"Ok, you two – break it up." Diggle had appeared suddenly and startled both of them.

Roy tried to smooth out his glare but he was really looking forward to the day when neither Diggle nor Oliver could sneak up on him anymore. With that thought in mind, Roy turned just in time to see Oliver himself join them.

"Is there a team meeting I'm not aware of?" Oliver asked as he moved close to Felicity to order a drink.

"Aha! You said Team. Admit it, the name works for us." Felicity laughed as she teased Oliver and even put a hand on his arm. Roy watched as Oliver smiled at her and before he shook his head. He then just stared at her and remained silent – Roy knew he wouldn't acknowledge their 'Team' name but it looked like they were both willing to wait the other out as they continued to stare. Roy was just about to interrupt them when Felicity moved quickly back and dropped her eyes.

"We really need to quit meeting like this guys. Don't we all have jobs to do? Roy, maybe its time to be the supportive boyfriend and dance with your girlfriend." Diggle redirected the group focus and each moved off to do his or her own thing. Roy watched Felicity blush even though she looked to Oliver once more before she moved away.

The rest of the night was uneventful for Roy and he remained mostly along the edges of the ballroom. He did dance with Thea as Diggle had taunted and even though he enjoyed holding her close, it was also a distraction he couldn't afford. He had felt the Team's eyes on him both times he danced with her and he had tried to push himself to notice more than just Thea but it was surprisingly hard. He met Felicity's eyes and saw her smiling nod but he also knew she was thinking more about his and Thea's relationship than about safety or training. He chose not to meet Oliver's eyes as he knew he was still thinking as Thea's protective older brother as well as the Arrow who trained him.

Roy was again standing off to the side as he watched Felicity and Oliver finish their own dance and go their separate ways. He just couldn't find fault with their public personas and knew no one else watching would bet on them as he would. And speaking of bets, Roy watched as Thea made her way to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he also saw Felicity escape onto a balcony.

"Roy, you need to come with me as I'm about to win the bet!" Thea practically bounced on her toes as she made that gleeful announcement to Roy. "Ollie just ditched Mr. and Mrs. Williams and headed out to the end balcony!"

"Really? Well, lead the way and let's see who wins!" Roy could barely suppress his smirk as he had realized that was the same balcony Felicity had gone to as well.

Roy ignored Thea's taunting about being unable to decide between a full body massage or risking her life to make him cook for her. He was trying to listen for Oliver and Felicity as while he knew they weren't interrupting as Thea thought (at least he hoped they weren't) he was concerned with what had required the pair to meet. When he heard Felicity's playful laugh as well as Oliver's low chuckle he turned to Thea and saw her expression of smug satisfaction.

"Told ya – he still can't resist a pretty brunette! Get ready to pay up Harper!"

Roy just shook his head as Thea pushed through the doors and immediately started her fake apology for interrupting before she froze. Roy came around her to stand by her side and saw that Oliver and Felicity were a couple feet apart though he was willing to bet they hadn't started that way.

"Well, hello you two – so sorry we interrupted. Aren't we, Thea?" Roy could barely contain his laugh especially when he noticed Felicity was blushing and knew she remembered their earlier conversation. As he watched her she opened her mouth to begin what would probably be a rambling defense but Oliver stepped close and pulled her by the arm to move past Thea as he spoke.

"Sorry Thea – work emergency. We've gotta go. Tell Mom good night for me and congratulations on this. It was a great night." Oliver continued to walk as he spoke so the last part was tossed over his shoulder as he pushed Felicity through the doors and back into the ballroom.

Roy watched them go before he turned to smile at Thea. "Hmmm, what were you saying about a full body massage and home cooked meal Ms. Queen?"

Thea glared for a moment before grumbling, "I really thought someone would catch his attention. I can't believe he's just so focused on QC work that his secretary is never more than five feet away!" Roy watched as Thea continued to glare at her brother's back. "You know, she got to Verdant right after he did that night Laurel was drunk and that was certainly after work hours. You don't think they are…" Thea trailed off as she gestured.

"No idea, Thea, but I don't think its any of our business…just focus your energy on paying off your debt to me!" Roy glanced around quickly for witnesses before leaning over to kiss the frown from Thea's lips.

_Lesson #1 is finally paying off!_ Roy thought with a laugh as he again brushed his mouth against Thea's and felt her arms sneak around his neck.

* * *

**AN2** –Pls keep your ideas and suggestions coming – I especially need the Lessons you want Roy to learn! And yes, Oliver will eventually have to hear Lesson #1 but I'm putting that off until I see where the show goes w/ this story line! Thanks for reading!


	6. Numbered List of Lessons Learned

**AN** – I need to thank Jocillyria for suggesting I post the actual Lessons Learned list as that just hadn't occurred to me! Let's consider this a draft that will be changed as we go forward as Roy is still learning and Felicity is just too much fun! The top list is written in Felicity's POV so it rambles a bit! :) Always send suggestions my way and I'll update a little later in this series! And yay, my beta is back - thank you Mic for all your wonderful help...this is for you my friend!

**DISCLAIMER** – Clearly not mine but I'm happy to add some light fluff to the day!

* * *

_**Posted in the lair by Felicity Smoak.**_

**LESSONS LEARNED ON TEAM ARROW***

1. Oliver Queen is the Arrow...but he has help (A LOT of help).

2. Do not lie to Team members (withholding information does count as lying).

3. Do not touch Felicity's computers without express permission and instructions.

4. Your life and the lives of others depend upon your training so train hard.

5. Strength isn't enough – you need focus, precision, control, and balance (aka ninja skills – See Lesson #6).

6. Ninja skills aren't enough – you need good intel, a good Team, and a good plan (see Lesson #13).

7. Team Arrow does vote.

8. Just don't get shot, grabbed, stabbed or blown up.

9. Everyone gets medical training as no one has learned Lesson #8 yet.

10. Any roll, fall, or mission you make it home from was a good one.

11. You watch the sword that kills you (closing your eyes isn't the solution either).

12. Only kill when there's no choice (a Team member in danger means no choice).

13. Plan B is no more likely to work than Plan A so make sure you have a Plan C.

14. Horror movies have taught us to never say "I'll be right back" unless you want trouble.

15. "Hacking" is such an ugly term, we are simply borrowing intel from others.

16. Everyone has a public persona for the Team so embrace yours (Oliver's role as billionaire CEO playboy is best one though).

17. Pay attention – you may only get one chance to make and get that first impression.

18. Close only counts with hand grenades and horse shoes, not with arrows or fists (see Lesson #5).

19. It is perfectly acceptable to use a door as an escape route but if you must do the Tarzan thing then try to aim for an open window.

20. Communication is important…and sometimes even requires words, sometimes even more than 3 words.  
_*These lessons may be revised or amended as needed or the mood suits._

* * *

_**Hidden by Roy and not shared with the Team.**_

**ROY'S PRIVATE LESSONS LEARNED ON TEAM ARROW**

1. Do NOT get (or even try to get) between Oliver and Felicity.

2. Do NOT touch Felicity's computers without express permission and then only do as instructed.

3. Humor Felicity while she rambles and ignore any drooling over Oliver (verbal or physical) – See Lesson #1.

4. Topics NOT to discuss with Oliver include: the Island, his scars, Thea, Barry Allen, and Felicity Smoak as a sexy librarian (or Felicity as a woman at all).

5. Withholding information doesn't count as lying if it concerns Oliver's time on the Island.

6. Felicity is afraid of heights (see Lesson #1).

7. Team Arrow does vote but never bet against Felicity.

8. Even Oliver's super human control has its limits – there's no shame in standing behind Felicity.

9. Plan C frequently doesn't work either so Plans D, E, and F are also a good idea to have ready.

10. The earlier in the morning it is, and the longer Oliver has been in the field, the stronger the caffeine Felicity requires.

11. The Teams sucks at cover stories…

12. Diggle is all-knowing and all-seeing so just assume he knows what's going on even if no one else does.


	7. No shame in hiding behind Felicity

**Chapter 7 – There's no shame in hiding behind Felicity**

**AN** – For those who made it through Saying Goodbye with me hopefully this mindless fluff will be just what you need! :)

**AN2** – BTW, I can no longer continue with the current S2 storyline as I refuse to include Sara and it's simply too dark for the fluff so consider this an independent series until the show jumps back on the Team Arrow/ Olicity track! Next, these will also probably be short drabbles that revolve around the numbered Lessons but they will probably not flow cohesively as one larger story. Pls consider them random "one-shots" as the Muse inspires which means you can skip around if you want! I do reserve the right to renumber and revisit the Lessons as I see fit! :)

**DISCLAIMER** – I have no legal claim to play but I feel I deserve to play after the angst of Saying Goodbye!

* * *

Roy pulled Thea along after him even as he typed a quick text to Felicity – **911 Bringing Thea to lair**.

"Roy! What are you doing? We need to go to QC – I need to talk to Ollie about his whole secret identity thing! You can't just drop that bomb … are you texting someone? Now?"

Roy winced as Thea's voice rose to an octave that alerted all neighborhood dogs of her annoyance.

"Yeah, big brother Ollie has quite the temper so I'm calling for reinforcements."

He hadn't intended to actually give up Team Arrow but Thea was tenacious about his lame cover stories and missing time so they argued a lot lately. This particular argument started with a moment of weakness as Roy had snuck into Thea's room early this morning just to see her. It had been a rough night for the Team and those missions always made him glad he had her to come home to as she was still his only inspiration sometimes.

Thea hadn't been angry but she was concerned about his dark mood. She had revealed the hurt she felt that he didn't trust her and looking back now Roy could see that was the beginning of the end of him. It didn't help though that when she threatened to bring in Oliver that Roy had actually laughed out loud.

If he survived the aftermath now though he was pretty sure he would be glad he no longer needed to lie to his girlfriend ... again, assuming his new healing abilities were good enough to handle to an irate overly protective brother with a tendency to shoot arrows. Despite training for a while now Roy knew he still wouldn't be able to defeat Oliver and definitely not an Oliver that was out of control. This is why Roy was texting Felicity - there really was no shame in hiding behind the small blond woman in times like this.

Roy continued to field Thea's questions and accusations as best as he could while still being vague. Luckily she was still so shocked and locked in on the Team's #1 Lesson that she couldn't really get beyond her big brother being the Arrow. Roy just continued to drive quickly as he checked his phone for Felicity's response.

**WHAT? Roy, what have you done?!**

Roy winced at that angry response from his one potential ally. _Shit!_ Roy was so wrapped up in his own drama that he didn't factor in that Felicity's first concern would always be Oliver. _Maybe I should just get Lesson #1 tattooed on so I don't forget again._ Roy was momentarily distracted by the funny images that brought to mind but quickly refocused on Thea as she cried out again.

"Oh my God! Mom shot the Vigilante?! Mom shot Oliver? I already knew this family was screwed up but … Roy!"

Roy didn't really know how to help Thea process and if he was honest he was hoping Felicity would step in for that too. He did still shoot a concerned look at her even as he dropped the phone to hold her hand.

"It really will be okay Thea – you'll see, this isn't a bad thing." Roy almost started sharing more information about Oliver's exploits, Felicity's off the chart hacking skills, Diggle's total awesomeness but he didn't think Thea would be quite as impressed as he was by the Team right now.

"ROY!" Again Thea's scream made him wince as she tightened her grip on his hand and continued. "The Arrow shot you! Oliver shot you? Seriously?"

"Thea, I'm fine and, really, Oliver is fine too. Just wait and talk to the Team—"

"Team? There are more of you?"

Roy grimaced as he had hoped to wait and just let Thea see the Team instead of having to explain them to her. Luckily he had just pulled into the club parking lot and saw there was a Queen family car here so hopefully that meant Felicity was with Oliver.

"Oh look, we're here!" Roy announced cheerfully as he grabbed his phone and saw another text from Felicity.

**We're all here but **_**you **_**are going to be the one to tell him Roy!**

He knew this was his thing but he still couldn't help but wish Felicity had at least warned Oliver. He really didn't want to test out the healing abilities on this level. He looked up to see Thea still staring out the window.

"Okay, Roy, you've just been joking right? It's not like there's a secret superhero hideout in my club. Is this your idea of a joke? Did Oliver put you up to this?"

"Thea, its not a joke. Let's just go inside and you'll see, okay?"

"Okay … let's go … hey, what's your superhero name then? I meant if Ollie is the Arrow surely you've got a cool name too right?" Thea was now relaxed and her tone teasing.

Roy just shook his head but didn't mention the whole Red Arrow thing … it at least sounded better than the Hoodie which Felicity still called him when she was annoyed which she probably was … _Shit!_

Roy took Thea's hand and let her continue to tease as he led her through the club toward the pantry door. He felt her hand tense in his as he entered the code and door opened but he continued to drag her forward and down the steps.

He heard the familiar noises of the lair – Felicity tapping on her computer, the clang of metal as Oliver worked out and the consistent rhythm of Diggle hitting the speed bag. Roy took a deep breath as he reached the landing and pulled Thea forward as he spoke.

"Hey Felicity."

Roy watched as Felicity turned and glared at him for a moment before standing and approaching a still silent Thea.

"Hey Hoodie … Hi Thea. Welcome to the lair! I know it's weird to be here and even consider Oliver as anything other than your big brother but you'll see he's actually quite good with the whole sharp pointy things thing. Arrows, I mean …"

As Felicity rambled to a stop Roy realized she was nervous and that wasn't a good sign. He then noticed the absolute silence in the lair as Oliver and Diggle joined on either side of the blond. Neither face was welcoming but as always Roy was more concerned about Oliver. He barely had time to process that before he felt Oliver's fist connect with his jaw. Lights danced behind his eyelids as he heard Thea's scream. Roy didn't have time to get up before he felt several more shots connect with his body and lift him off the ground.

Thea's scream again pierced the air but then suddenly there was an eerie silence as the attack stopped. Roy took a moment to breathe before he then looked up to see Felicity with a hand on Oliver's arm. He turned next to Thea and saw Diggle was holding onto her. The silence grew and redefined tense and awkward … even Thea stayed quiet … for a moment.

"Okay, now I see the temper … what about the reinforcements? Shouldn't we wait for help?" Thea was focused on Roy and continued to struggle against Diggle's hold. Roy knew she wouldn't be getting away any time soon.

Roy gave a nod to Felicity as he answered Thea, "She is our reinforcements."

Thea laughed somewhat hysterically before responding, "Seriously? Ollie's geeky secretary is who you called for help?"

Roy knew Thea meant nothing by the comments but he still winced as Oliver redirected his glare toward his sister. Felicity moved to place herself between them and spoke too quietly to Oliver for Roy to hear. Whatever she said did have the desired effect of getting his glare off Thea and Roy breathed a sigh of relief until he noticed Oliver was glaring at him again. _Shit! What was Plan B again?_

Again there was absolute silence but this time it was Diggle who spoke as he still glared at Roy. "I thought you guys agreed you would use arrows if Thea ever found out."

Roy understood that while Diggle wasn't serious he was not happy about this. Diggle was all about the Team and he was the one who taught Roy that the Team kept you alive so you have to respect and honor that bond. Roy nodded even as he met the older man's eyes. After a moment Diggle returned the nod and released Thea.

She moved by Oliver and Felicity to him but Roy just smiled and moved her back behind him. He knew neither he nor Oliver would intentionally hurt her, but if Oliver attacked again then Thea could get caught in the crossfire and he couldn't allow that.

"It's okay Thea – hang on." Roy whispered that even though he knew that Oliver at least would hear. The man really did have serious ninja skills even if now wasn't the time to appreciate them.

There was a tense stand-off before Felicity moved away from Oliver and placed herself in front of Roy. Roy couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief even as he heard Oliver growl. He was sure Thea also reacted but couldn't spare any attention for her as Oliver was still dangerous.

"Oliver, that's hardly any way to welcome your sister." Felicity tried for lighthearted but when that fell flat she tried again with a slight grimace. "She knows now and putting another or several other arrows in Roy won't change that even if it would make us all feel better."

As Felicity finished that thought she glanced over her shoulder and glared at Roy. He tried for a charming smile but when her eyes narrowed he knew she wasn't buying it. As Oliver was still standing immobile with every muscle locked in place while he stared Roy didn't think he was buying Felicity's comments either.

Apparently his distraction with Oliver and Felicity left Thea free as she suddenly stepped from behind him and headed toward Oliver. He grabbed her and pulled her back even as Oliver abruptly turned away and stalked across the room. As he stopped at his arrows Roy tensed but he knew he had to trust Felicity with him as he tried to speak to Thea.

Felicity did in fact head toward Oliver and Roy noticed Diggle put himself between both couples but his focus was on him and Thea.

"Roy, what's going on here?"

"Thea, Oliver is the Arrow, and Felicity and Diggle help him. They do a lot of good—"

"We'll talk about that later. I'm meant why did she step in to protect you? That is what she was doing right? Oliver's secretary was protecting you, protecting us from the Arrow? She really did stop him?"

Roy heard Diggle chuckle and he had to assume that if he had heard then it was possible Oliver had too but Roy plunged ahead anyway.

"Look, Thea, assuming we survive this I'll explain the Lessons to you then but for now, let's just be quiet and wait for Felicity!" Roy lowered his voice and hugged Thea to him as he rubbed her back. He realized he really hadn't thought this through as he had only worried about Oliver and not having to lie to Thea anymore. He would have to accept whatever consequences the Team saw fit to dole out as he had created this mess.

"Why don't you share the Lessons with the group Roy?" Diggle asked that question and didn't bother to hide his grin.

Roy was determined to ignore him until Oliver spoke in his angry Arrow growl. "I'd be curious to hear your _Lessons _myself."

Roy turned to him in surprise and saw that while he wasn't smiling he also wasn't lunging at him or carrying his bow. Roy still looked to Felicity and received her nod that all would be well before he accepted his punishment. He swallowed with difficulty and turned Thea to face the group with him as he held her hand.

"Lesson #8: Even Oliver's super-human control has its limits – there's no shame in hiding behind Felicity."

As even Oliver cracked a smile Roy realized the worst was over and he just might live long enough to share the rest of the Lessons with Thea.

* * *

**AN3** – This Lesson was one of my faves so I had to start playing here! As we all know, Roy sometimes needs to learn Lessons a second (or third) time so we may see this one again! Also, just b/c Thea finds out in this one doesn't mean she'll be part of any other Lesson!

**AN4** - As usual, pls keep your suggestions for Lessons and stories coming as they really are inspirational! I can't promise you'll like what I do with your suggestions but I hope you'll share anyway! ;) I really do appreciate everyone's support and always need to say a special thanks to my beta, Mic Riddy, for her support!


	8. Chapter 8 - Just Great

_**Chapter 8 – Just Great**_

**AN** – Yes, I know I said I was ignoring the current season but this does follow 2x14 Time of Death and mentions Sara. Sorry but I just had to bring Roy back into the story and try to keep this one going! Regardless of the current S2 storyline, I'm hoping to keep to a light, fluffy Olicity feel here!

**AN2** – Thanks Mic for always helping me out and making the stories better!

**DISCLAIMER** – Certainly not mine as I would have already brought Olicity together even if it is too soon!

* * *

"Seriously, that's a bullet wound?" Roy couldn't believe it when he met Felicity at the lair as she requested that morning and she started by showing him the injury and asking his help to replace the bandage. Felicity was on the table with her shirt unbuttoned but still covering her as Roy took a look at the wound.

"Yes, I have my first scar…and I got it taking a bullet for someone else." Roy couldn't miss the pride in Felicity's tone but he also realized something was off. The wound itself looked okay though and he got the necessary supplies to reapply the bandage as he continued.

"I just don't understand what happened and why you didn't call me?" He knew he sounded whiny and Felicity's glare over her shoulder confirmed that but it just didn't feel like he was on the Team. It felt like it was now Oliver's and Sara's Team and he didn't like that (not to mention it threw off everything he had learned so far). He couldn't believe Felicity would like the change either though and he knew he needed to focus on her.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about – with all three of you closely connected we can't have you all leave at once so … it was decided that Sara and Oliver would handle the Clock King last night. Next time, it could be you and Sara. We just all have to adjust and go with the flow."

This wasn't Felicity's usual ramble – this was just an announcement. She hadn't even turned to face him which meant Roy could see the tension in her shoulders. Roy's brow furrowed as he tried to read between the lines but as this was Felicity he just gave up and spoke bluntly.

"So she's back from the dead, on Team Arrow, and …." Roy hesitated here despite his decision to be blunt.

"And she and Oliver are together. Yep, that about covers the recent developments so now you are all caught up." Felicity smiled but it lacked her usual energy and Roy was worried.

"Felicity, this can't be easy for you. Are you—" Roy didn't get to complete that thought as Felicity jumped up from the med table and quickly turned on him.

"Don't you dare ask if I'm ok Roy! John and I have already had this discussion. Whatever I've been feeling lately isn't about them being together it's just about me. However, since I did fry the Clock King with his own virus and have my first scar I think I'm doing good now and you aren't going to change that. We are all on the Team and we just have to work through whatever issues we're having, okay?!"

Roy quickly raised his hands in surrender and nodded his agreement. It was clear Felicity didn't want to discuss this and he knew from experience now that every one of them could easily ignore things and act like nothing happened. If Felicity could do it then he could do it too.

"Okay, no questions. If you could just hop back on the table though I can get the bandage back on and you can get dressed." Roy added the last part teasingly and Felicity immediately blushed and glared. She was completely covered but only because she had her arms crossed in front of her.

However, before Felicity could move they both froze as the lair door opened and they could see Oliver coming down the stairs. As soon as he saw them he glared and moved quickly to stand between them. He barely spared Roy a glance which meant his glare was entirely focused on Felicity. Roy wasn't sure who to sympathize with as both were angry which meant Oliver was scary but Felicity did usually win. _Surely Sara being here didn't cancel out all the Lessons, did it?_

"What are you doing here? You were supposed to take the morning off." Oliver's tone was angry but he paused to move behind Felicity to very gently check her wound even as he continued to rant. "I knew we should have taken you to the hospital. Let's go now Felicity."

Roy watched as Felicity stood patiently for a moment and allowed Oliver to see the wound and rant. Suddenly though, she jerked the shirt up over her shoulder and turned back to face him. "The wound is healing nicely – I am absolutely fine!" Felicity's tone was more than a little angry now. "I'm not sure why no one accepts that but really I am just great!"

There was a moment of awkward silence that Roy used to just pray he could escape. Finally, the sound of the door opening again allowed him to look away from the pair and see Diggle. He smiled with relief as the other man could always calm any situation down.

"Ah, so the gang's all here." Diggle spoke lightly even as he looked between the still silent pair.

Diggle then looked to Roy but Roy just shrugged and shook his head no. Roy wasn't quite sure what he was trying to tell Diggle other than the fact that he wasn't responsible.

"Felicity, how about we check that wound? You need any more _aspirin_?" Diggle still spoke lightly and at least this time he got a reaction from the pair as Felicity actually laughed and even Oliver smiled.

"No, no more aspirin – I had the strangest dreams last night and my head still feels fuzzy!" Felicity laughed again.

Roy looked between the group and realized that someone (Diggle) had slipped Felicity something much stronger than aspirin to deal with the pain. Diggle again saved the day and Roy was grateful.

"So hop back up here and we'll check you out. I assume you already showed off your wound to Roy?"

Diggle moved over to the table and Roy stepped back to allow him space. Despite his brief smile Oliver hadn't said anything nor moved yet. Felicity was apparently determined to ignore him now and she was focused solely on Diggle as she replied.

"Of course – I can finally say I got shot and I took a bullet for somebody. I'm totally cool now!" Felicity spoke lightly and smiled as Diggle just shook his head tolerantly.

As Diggle checked the wound Roy moved back over to see it again as well but hestill kept a wary eye on the silent and still Oliver. However, before Diggle could apply the salve and redress the wound Oliver moved suddenly and now stood between Diggle and Felicity.

"I've got this." Oliver growled softly.

As Roy watched, Diggle met his eyes briefly before he nodded and moved away. Felicity didn't speak but Roy could see her squirm restlessly while waiting on Oliver to act. He took his time as he checked the wound again, gently applied the salve, and then carefully redressed the injury. He then squeezed Felicity's shoulder and leaned in to speak softly.

"You are great Felicity."

Felicity turned to smile at him before she jumped from the table and buttoned her shirt.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief as even with Sara on-board it still appeared smart not to try and get between Oliver and Felicity. Roy stifled a laugh as he realized that Lesson #1 definitely still applied!

* * *

**AN3** – Yep, I'm living in my own Olicity fantasy world but I do like it here so I think I'll stay...and you guys are welcome to join me here! :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Caffeine and bullet wounds

**Chapter 9 – Caffeine and bullet wounds**

**AN** – Sticking to the current S2 storyline so Sara is mentioned again (sorry); however, this remains fluffy Team fun with an Olicity spin!

**AN2** – I need to give a few person shout-outs! I believe it was **Dark-Supernatural-Angel **who originally wanted Oliver to witness Rule #10 so here we go! Also, **Skipaway **requested Roy relearn that Lesson #1 also still applies as do not get between Felicity and Oliver so I've included that too! And finally, **Miraethwyn** mentioned that Roy should also have score cards and subtitles for the silent conversations which I thought was really clever idea…until I tried to write that and couldn't figure out how to do it! ;) I probably will start with referencing it though and see what I can do later on with that!

**DISCLAIMER** – Just in case anyone was wondering, nope, I don't own CW's Arrow which is why I must write my own fanfic version of the show to be happy!

* * *

_#10 - The earlier in the morning it is, and the longer Oliver has been in the field, the stronger the caffeine Felicity requires._

Roy placed the coffee cup near Felicity but not too close as she is prone to sudden movements and gesturing. He didn't think Felicity even realized he was here as she was still rambling half to herself and half to Diggle and Oliver who stood just behind her as she tapped out a fast rhythm on the keyboard. Diggle nodded a greeting even as he raised an eyebrow in question. Oliver simply met his eyes and then went back to watching Felicity work.

"Hmm, it references a Rothschild but I don't know what he has to do with Slade Wilson or the Glades…" Felicity's voice trailed off again into more of a mumble as she continued her research.

Roy waited a moment before answering her unasked question. "Rothschild is a graffiti artist in the Glades." He wasn't surprised when all three turned to look at him; however, the continued looks of surprise whenever he contributed information were getting old though. "It's not exactly a secret – anyone on the street knows graffiti but Rothschild is infamous for hiding info in his art. Location of a party, intel on cops, that kind of thing." Roy shrugged and looked away as being the focus of all three of these people at the same time still made him slightly uncomfortable.

Felicity quickly turned back around and typed furiously for several moments. "Aha! Roy, thank you!" Felicity continued to type but the guys continued to stand nearby and wait. As Felicity's searches sometimes took days Roy wasn't sure what they were waiting on exactly but he stayed where he was as well.

He smiled though when Felicity finally noticed the coffee cup which she grabbed at it quickly to take a deep drink before she smiled at him. "Thanks Roy – tell Mike he's a genius and I love him!"

Roy laughed and nodded his agreement to deliver the message. With Sara on the Team and Slade Wilson back from the dead Felicity required a bit more caffeine to maintain her current workload and still smile. Roy had her back though so he had Mike switch out her normal afternoon decaf even though he didn't tell her that. Felicity went back to her typing and Roy again directed his attention to Oliver and Diggle only to find both looking at him. _Guess that is what they had been waiting for…_

"Isn't it late for caffeine?" Oliver snapped the question at Roy.

Roy tensed at the accusation in Oliver's tone even though he knew logically that not even Oliver could know about the switch. He still responded quickly though. "It's a decaf latte."

"With extra caramel and just a hint of apple and cinnamon – it's absolutely delicious! Roy knows a coffee cart guy that is insanely good and he has become the supplier of my daily fix and I need him and I need Roy to deliver so back off Caffeine Nazi!" Felicity added without even stopping her work or her drinking.

Roy kept his focus on Oliver and wasn't surprised when the other man turned away from Felicity to stare at him. However, Roy didn't think it was a good time to explain his Lesson about Felicity's caffeine habits nor the fact that he disregarded that Lesson in part because Oliver's girlfriend was now on their Team. Luckily Felicity's exuberant exclamation saved him (again).

"Got it - check this out guys!"

Roy peeked over her shoulder to see various shots of graffiti all tagged by Rothschild. From the corner of his eye he saw Oliver and Diggle exchange a look before Diggle spoke.

"What exactly are we checking out Felicity?"

Now it was Felicity and Roy who exchanged looks before both smiled. Felicity turned to Oliver and Diggle to explain as Roy avoided Oliver's eyes.

"You guys are too literal – you're missing the message here. See how the letters interlock? Switch your focus to the background." Felicity paused to give them a chance but she continued when neither man offered a response. "He's providing the location of a rave tonight…just the type of rave the guy we want will go to! You can tail the guy tonight and then we'll know his base of operations which means we can do more recon and see how he connects to Slade."

Oliver squeezed Felicity's shoulder before he and Diggle moved away to prepare for the mission. Roy waited and then moved closer to Felicity to whisper.

"Looks like our night isn't over with just yet. Maybe I should have gotten you caffeine?" As Oliver moved away to prepare for the mission, Roy felt safe in teasing Felicity as she had rejected Lesson #10 as she did most of his Lessons.

"Haha, funny boy! Shouldn't you suit up or aren't you allowed to play with the big boys yet?" Felicity responded with a taunt of her own.

Plans were made for the recon and Roy did accompany Oliver and Diggle to the rave as he was the best choice to blend in with the crowd. It was his job to locate their target while Oliver and Diggle lurked (Felicity's word) in the shadows. Roy actually had to turn off his comms once inside as the music was too loud for the Team to communicate otherwise. He knew without asking that both Diggle and Oliver would keep eyes on him even though he knew he could take care of himself.

The abandoned warehouse was filled with a smoky haze that Roy knew wasn't just from the band's smoke machine. He continued to move in and around trying to find their guy without looking suspicious. There was a wild crowd who seemed to view (and use) the entire floor as both a dance floor and private hotel room. Roy pushed off a couple drunk girls wanting to dance and neatly avoided the wild punch by the boyfriend of one of those same girls. As he hadn't yet found their target and knew Oliver would be getting impatient Roy kept his temper under control and ignored the drunk guy. Taking a deep breath Roy pushed back through to make another lap.

When he had reached the north side of the warehouse he realized there was a second area that had been closed off to the general crowd. Roy watched for several moments as a few well-dressed older guys entered the room after speaking to the armed men obviously guarding the door. He couldn't communicate with the Team but Roy decided to see if he could get inside anyway.

He grabbed a bottle from a guy as he walked toward the door and pretended to try and down it while he bumped into one of the guards. The guy he stole the bottle from quickly followed as he knew he would and the other guard grabbed him. Roy timed and executed his movements to appear drunk even as he neatly unbalanced the guard and pretended to crash through the closed door. He continued his stumble and drunken act even as he met several more armed men with guns trained on him.

"Hey guys…why you got guns at a party?" Roy slurred his words even as he swayed on his feet and turned about as if dazed and confused. "You haven't seen a cute blond girl have you? About this tall? Pony tail and glasses? Kinda a sexy librarian look? Short skirt, killer legs…" Roy was grateful for the fact that his comms were off while he described Felicity. He wasn't grateful that no one took the bait and answered him but saw no choice but to maintain his cover.

"You wouldn't hide her from me would ya? I just wanna talk to her…I don't think she really meant no. You know how those smart girls are...you just gotta work a little harder to make them lose control." Roy tried to whine pathetically now even as he used his drunken stumbling to get his back closer to a wall just in case this didn't go well. _Ok then,_ _Plan B!_

"She's not with you, is she? I swear she didn't tell me that!" Roy brought his arms up in a sign of surrender and didn't have to work hard to inject a little panic into his whine. "Look, no girl is worth that so I'll just get back to the party and find another little girl…" Roy took a couple wobbly steps and while the guns weren't fired, they weren't lowered either. He paused to consider the likelihood that they would just let him leave when he heard an arrow fly by only to be followed by a scream as it reached its target.

Roy immediately looked up to see Oliver standing in full Arrow gear but he switched his attention back to the men as they moved to take aim at Oliver. Roy took out the two men closest to him but as the guns started firing he just hoped Oliver's ninja skills included dodging bullets. The battle was fast but even before they could move toward the door the crowds partying outside pushed in toward them.

The noise levels rose further as several girls noticed the bodies on the floor as well as the Arrow and screamed bloody murder. Roy winced at the high pitched screams even as he looked to see how Oliver planned to get them out. However, the crowds themselves created a new exit as the weight of so many panicked people bent and then crashed through the old metal panels of the warehouse. He pushed through another one himself even as he saw Oliver shoot an arrow and use it to get to the second level.

Roy continued to run back to their vehicles even as he clicked on his comms. "I'm out."

"Got the target…I'm on him." It was Diggle who gave that announcement.

"What's your location Diggle?" Oliver answered and Roy could hear Felicity's sigh of relief.

"Southeast corner – black Range Rover." Diggle replied quickly and even added the license plate for Felicity's benefit.

"Registered to a corporation – that will take time but I'm pulling up traffic cams now." Felicity spoke in a rush and it was easy to hear her fingers flying over the keyboard. "Cops are on the way so you guys need to get out fast."

Roy stood in the shadows of a neighboring building as the crowds continued to pour from the warehouse. He was next to Oliver's bike but hadn't seen signs of the man himself yet. A metallic screech from above had Roy turning quickly as he assumed a defensive stance before he even realized it was Oliver coming down the fire escape. He was surprised when Oliver rode the ladder to the bottom instead of jumping off but when he saw the limp he then understood.

He moved quickly to him but Oliver waved off his assistance and mounted the bike even as he spoke. "Diggle, you still with him? Stay back until we get there."

Roy wasn't sure how Oliver planned to help but he knew he wasn't going to contradict him. He had just slid on behind Oliver when Diggle replied.

"No need – he didn't go far. He's going into an office building. Felicity, you reading my location?"

"Yep, pulling up the building information now but I suggest you guys come home and wait until we have more intel. If this guy is linked to Slade we don't want to go in blind plus the cops are still headed your way." Roy wondered at the tension in Felicity's voice but when Diggle answered quickly he forgot to worry about her further.

"On the way back now." Diggle responded quickly and Roy breathed a sigh of relief when Oliver changed course and headed back to the lair.

They arrived at the same time as Diggle and Roy saw the man quickly sized up the situation and moved closer even as Oliver shook his head no as he muttered the word ricochet. He met Diggle's eyes and shrugged even as they both turned to follow Oliver closely. They made it to the lair quickly despite Oliver's pronounced limp and soon Roy cringed at Felicity's expression of fear when she first saw Oliver.

She rushed quickly to his side and he allowed her to steady him as Diggle moved to gather the med kit. Once Oliver was on the table and Diggle was cutting through the leather pants Felicity rounded on Roy and began shouting.

"What were you thinking? _**Were**_ you thinking? You entered a guarded room without any knowledge of what was inside?! You could have been killed! _**Oliver**_ could have been killed trying to save your sorry ass! You may think you're invincible but we are a Team so you don't get to make unilateral decisions that affect the rest of us! Oliver doesn't have Mirakuru in his system Roy – he won't magically heal!" Felicity had continued to stalk toward Roy even as he backed away from her.

"Felicity." Oliver spoke softly at least in comparison to Felicity's loud voice but she heard him and immediately turned and returned to his side.

As Roy watched Oliver reached out for Felicity's elbow and drew her to his side. She turned toward him and put both hands on his uninjured leg.

"I'm ok Felicity . We needed to know what was going on in there and now we got the intel we need. Besides it's just a flesh wound." Oliver smiled as he spoke and Felicity released a shaky laugh before she replied.

"You're actually making a Monty Python reference?" Felicity continued to hold on to Oliver but at least she wasn't yelling now.

"You like the movie, right?" Oliver questioned still keeping his tone light even as Diggle continued to clean the wound.

"Yeah, I do but how about you don't re-enact the rest of it, ok?" Felicity was smiling now and Roy was finally able to take a deep breath as it looked like Oliver had saved him.

Diggle had remained silent but spoke now in a laughing tone even as he continued to sew stitches in Oliver's leg. "Is now a good time to discuss the fact that Felicity can turn your comms on even if you turn them off?"

Roy closed his eyes and waited for the explosion…it wasn't a long wait.

"_**Sexy librarian?! Work harder to make a smart girl lose control?!**_" Felicity's voice was loud again (very loud actually) and Roy winced before he opened his eyes to bravely face the danger the small blond woman presented. He was surprised to see Oliver keeping Felicity close with his hold on her arm even as he grinned in obvious amusement. Felicity was sputtering angrily about arrogant little boys needing to be taught a lesson as she struggled to get away but Oliver's words again captured her attention and saved Roy.

"I think he meant it as a compliment, Felicity."

Roy watched as Felicity turned to him still sputtering but she stopped and blushed when Oliver winked at her and spoke again.

"Sexy librarian is a good look for you."

Roy almost choked on his laugh but managed to remain quiet even though Diggle laughed. That was twice Oliver had saved him from Felicity today and he wasn't going to mess that up by laughing now. Roy also realized he'd recently ignored several of his own Lessons so perhaps he needed to make some adjustments.

_#1 - Do NOT get (or even try to get) between Oliver and Felicity….aka Do NOT get (or even try to get) between Felicity and Oliver._

* * *

**AN3** – Just to be clear: the Caffeine Nazi is a nod to Seinfeld guys and nothing more! I do hope you'll keep those ideas coming as I still don't guarantee you'll like the results but I appreciate the chance to try! :)


	10. Chapter 10 - Fluffy

**Chapter 10 – Fluffy**

**AN** – Anne requested something "fluffy" to combat the current S2 darkness and I took her literally! ;) I hope you enjoy this one, Anne! I hope others do as well but be warned, it really is all fluff, no plot here guys! Oh and I slid this one by w/o pestering my beta so pls ignore my mistakes! Mic, I do hope you see this as a fun surprise!

**DISCLAIMER** – Absolutely no legal claim to ownership but I love Arrow anyway!

* * *

Roy and Diggle were training when Roy heard Oliver's voice and even though all he said was "no" Roy easily recognized the angry voice that was usually directed at him. He exchanged a look with Diggle before they both turned to watch as Felicity followed Oliver into the lair and spoke in an even louder voice. The pair had had a late meeting at QC and had just made their way to the lair.

Felicity had stopped walking and now had her arms crossed over her chest as she glared. "Seriously? You aren't even going to make the effort to save—"

"We need to focus on Slade Felicity—" Oliver interrupted and returned her glare.

Despite being curious, Roy made no effort to get closer as he really was working on _**never**_ again getting between them for any reason. Felicity still glared at him periodically and he knew she was remembering the 'sexy librarian' comments which had so offended her until Oliver had approved. Roy noticed she blushed even more often around the man lately but they all ignored it and it was never discussed – _just adding it to the list_, Roy thought with a laugh. Realizing his thoughts had wondered Roy joined the argument already in progress.

"—so this isn't worth your time?" Felicity now looked more hurt than angry.

Roy winced at the expression and he noticed even Diggle shifted uncomfortably. Angry Felicity wasn't anything new but Felicity rarely appeared hurt or upset on her own behalf.

"Felicity. We have real work to do." Oliver's tone was milder but still firm as he stepped toward her.

"Fine – then I'll do it myself." Felicity snapped before she turned and left Oliver staring at her back.

Roy didn't know what was going on but there was also an instinctive urge to protect Felicity, still though he hesitated as Lesson #1 wasn't something to ignore lightly. "He won't let her—"

"No, he won't." Diggle interrupted before he continued more softly. "5-4-3-2-"

Oliver suddenly moved toward the stairs and Roy breathed a sigh of relief that he was going after her. He then realized that Diggle had been counting down as he predicted that very action. Roy turned and raised a brow in question.

"I used to have to start at 10 – he's getting faster." Diggle shrugged and turned away.

Roy was still turned toward the door so Diggle's fist to his lower back caught him off-guard. He turned quickly and the two continued sparring. It took only a few minutes though before Oliver's return distracted them again.

Oliver was now shirtless and grumbling and as he passed by them Roy saw the evidence of blood on his hands and chest. Roy turned quickly to Diggle silently asking about Felicity. Diggle shrugged without apparent concern but Roy noticed his attention was on the door instead of on Oliver.

Felicity then came down the steps carrying Oliver's shirt and speaking softly to herself. Roy again breathed a sigh of relief that she looked unharmed. He was very curious now but when he made the move toward her Diggle grabbed his arm and shook his head. Mere seconds later Oliver returned, still shirtless but he had replaced the suit pants and dress shoes with more comfortable cargo pants. He cut a direct path to Felicity who stood by the med table still holding his shirt.

Roy watched as Oliver pressed close to Felicity and reached for his shirt. Roy was surprised when he pulled something from the shirt but he was completely shocked when he realized the something was a small fluffy kitten. Oliver held the ball of fur in one hand and appeared to examine it before he placed in on the table. Felicity immediately started petting the animal – Roy couldn't tell if she was talking to it or to Oliver though.

"She made the _**Arrow**_ save a kitten?" Roy asked in disbelief. He had always been impressed that Oliver listened to Felicity but this surprised even him.

"No. She's making the Arrow save himself."

Roy turned to find Diggle smiling as he watched the pair. He didn't understand the man's comment but before he could ask Diggle spoke again.

"The hero business is tricky – it's easy to become the very things you are fighting. It's easy to work in the gray area and lose sight of the people you are supposed to be protecting. Felicity reminds him of just what he is fighting for…she reminds all of us of our humanity. If we lose that then we become the villains Roy."

Roy watched dumbfounded as Diggle moved to join the pair and Felicity held the kitten up to him. Diggle took the kitten as Felicity turned toward Roy and called out.

"Come on Roy – meet the Team Arrow mascot. I named her Fluffy because sometimes we all just need a little fluff in our lives." Felicity was laughing by the end and Roy noted that even Diggle and Oliver smiled at her.

Knowing he wanted to be one of the good guys, Roy moved quickly to join the Team and even held Fluffy when Felicity pushed the kitten toward him.

* * *

**AN2** – I did warn you guys that it was pointless fluff but I hope it at least made you smile! The image of a shirtless Oliver holding a kitten certainly made me smile! ;)


End file.
